Pourtant
by Chapaf
Summary: TRADUCTION : Je ne suis pas gay, dit pensivement Adam. Pourtant… ? l'encouragea Malik. C'est le pourtant qui m'ennuie, grogna-t-il. Adam Jensen et Francis Pritchard ont toujours été à couteaux tirés. Mais que cache véritablement cette tension ?
1. Pourtant

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_J'avais envie de changer de fandom pour la traduction (D'habitude, je fais plus du Mass Effect, j'en posterais quelques unes dans les jours à venir). Puis j'avais envie de refaire du M/M et de me remettre à Deus Ex. Alors, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, d'autant que les Adam/Francis ne courent pas les rues._

_Celle-ci est ma préférée et n'est pas super longue. Vous trouverez l'originale sur AO3 sous le titre "But...". Son auteur, Sparrowhawk a adorablement accepté que je la traduise. Il y a également une suite, étant donné que l'auteur a entamé une série. La suite est parue, par contre c'est un peu plus long pour le dernier volet (snif). Mais, j'espère bien voir la fin un jour ! Je traduirais la seconde partie dans pas longtemps (elle est beaucoup plus courte)... Mais, en tout état de cause, cette première partie peut déjà se lire comme un one shot._

_Par ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas bilingue (pas plus que pour Mass Effect quoi :p) et je déteste le mot à mot, du coup vous aurez des aménagements sur certaines tournures de phrases par rapport à la VO, même si j'essaye de coller au plus près. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si un truc vous choque particulièrement, je fais juste ça pour le fun ;)_

_Donc, voici la trad que j'ai faite avec l'autorisation de son auteur Sparrowhawk. Merci à elle pour ses histoires..._

* * *

**Pourtant**

L'attaque sur Sarif Industries changea beaucoup de choses. Mais personne ne traversa autant de changements qu'Adam Jensen, le chef de la Sécurité. Il avait été laissé pour mort lors de l'attaque et David Sarif avait pris sur lui de faire reconstruire son corps mutilé. Les opérations chirurgicales furent longues et laborieuses mais, finalement, après beaucoup de temps et d'argent dépensés, Adam était de nouveau entier. Inconscient et augmenté au-delà de ce qui était concevable, mais entier.

D'un naturel solitaire, il n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de visites. Sarif était souvent à l'hôpital pour suivre ses progrès et Faridah Malik, avec laquelle il avait toujours été en bon termes, passa une fois ou deux voir comment il s'en sortait. Cependant, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir, fit son apparition. Francis Pritchard.

Jensen et Pritchard avaient toujours entretenu une relation d'amour vache, dans le sens où ils adoraient se haïr. Peut-être même que « haine » était un bien grand mot, mais le duo cultivait un relation d'antagonisme assez particulière.

Quand Pritchard se rendit à l'hôpital, Adam était toujours plongé dans un coma artificiel. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit et contempla le cyborg en face de lui avec incrédulité. La poitrine musclée d'Adam se levait et s'abaissait en rythme tandis que ses yeux étaient cachés derrière ses paupières. C'était étrange et déstabilisant de se dire qu'un tel homme puisse être réduit à quelque chose d'aussi vulnérable, d'aussi brisé.

_Jensen ne pas va pas aimer ça_, pensa sinistrement Pritchard.

Ces augmentations, c'était le top du top et devaient avoir coûté une fortune, certainement plus de six millions de dollars. Mais beaucoup d'argent avait également été dépensé après l'attaque pour les réparations et les dédommagements. Alors d'où cet argent pouvait-il bien venir ? De la poche de Sarif ?

_Nous pouvions le reconstruire. Nous avions la technologie nécessaire. Alors, pourquoi pas ? dit une voix familière derrière lui.

Pritchard sursauta et se retourna pour voir Sarif adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

_Il y a reconstruire, et il y a… ça, dit Pritchard, en manque de mots plus adaptés, tandis qu'il désignait le corps immobile. Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être allé trop loin ? C'est plus une machine qu'un homme à présent.

Sarif s'approcha du lit et contempla son chef de la Sécurité.

_Peut-être… Mais…

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Pritchard.

_Nous avons perdu beaucoup de gens biens et nous avons failli perdre Adam. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque de nouveau. Tout cela est loin d'être terminé et il risque d'être encore plus en danger d'ici à ce que cette affaire ne soit réglée. Je veux qu'il soit préparé pour affronter tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

_S'il ne démissionne pas quand il se réveillera et réalisera qu'il est devenu un cyborg… marmonna Pritchard.

_Oh allons, Frank, les cyborgs sont des cerveaux humains enchâssés dans des corps de métal et qui ne ressentent aucune émotion.

Pritchard jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Sarif qui poursuivit.

_Adam est loyal et il voudra connaître le fin mot de l'histoire autant que moi.

Pritchard restait silencieux. Quoiqu'il puisse penser de Jensen, il savait que ceci était vrai.

_Je vous verrais au bureau, dit Sarif en quittant la pièce.

Pritchard resta encore un moment, contemplant Adam. Ce mec l'irritait depuis leur première rencontre. Avec ses larges épaules, sa voix grave et ses manières stoïques, il mettait toujours Pritchard mal à l'aise. Il avait maudit Sarif de ne pas avoir engagé quelque compagnie de Sécurité comme Beltower. Alors, à la place de Jensen, cela aurait été quelque mercenaire anonyme qui se serait retrouvé sur ce lit d'hôpital, pas quelqu'un que Pritchard avait appris à connaître.

Il repoussa cette idée avant que l'émotion ne le submerge. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Sarif aurait dépensé toute cette technologie pour quelqu'un d'autre que Jensen ? Pour quelques raisons inconnues de Pritchard, Adam avait quelque chose de spécial.

* * *

Six mois après l'attaque qui l'avait transformé en Robocop, Adam Jensen entrait chez Sarif Industries. C'était étrange d'être de retour, de voir ses collègues vaquer à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était. C'était presque comme si rien n'avait changé, à l'exception de ce mémorial pour les salariés décédés qui trônait désormais dans le hall. _Megan…_

_Non…_ Il repoussa ses pensées au moment même où elles émergeaient et tenta d'ignorer ce pincement dans sa poitrine. Il avait travaillé sur sa concentration et s'en félicitait maintenant. L'oisiveté ne lui allait pas : les canettes, bouteilles et autres paquets de cigarettes vides qui remplissaient la poubelle parlaient pour lui.

Il savait que ce congés devait lui permettre de se remettre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement mais il manquait cruellement d'action et d'un but. Cependant, il était sur le point d'en avoir plus qu'il n'en avait jamais demandé.

En cheminant dans le bâtiment, il fut accueilli par ses collègues. Dans leurs voix, il pouvait ressentir leur sympathie, parfois leur pitié, et ça l'énervait plus que tout. Il était presque heureux de voir que l'attitude de Francis Pritchard à son égard n'avait pas changée. Ce bon vieux Pritchard, on pouvait lui faire confiance pour être d'une honnêteté brutale, sans se préoccuper de la sensibilité des gens. C'était pour cette raison, qu'à défaut de l'apprécier, Adam le respectait tout du moins.

Ainsi, Pritchard régla-t-il les implants oculaires d'Adam sans faire d'histoires (bon, ils eurent un petit accrochage et Adam dut le menacer de le tabasser, mais rien d'inhabituel en somme) et Jensen put repartir sauver des otages et descendre des méchants.

Un jour ordinaire au bureau, quoi.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes entrainèrent Adam dans un tourbillon d'activité. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à jouer du flingue ça et là pour différentes missions ou pour aider d'autres gens à régler leurs propres problèmes. C'était un boulot plutôt stressant et il avait peu d'exutoires.

Faire bosser Adam et Pritchard ensemble n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une bonne idée. Ça leur laissait encore plus d'opportunités de se chamailler.

_Avez-vous fini par trouver d'où venait la faille dans nos systèmes ? demanda Pritchard avec humeur en passant la tête à la porte du bureau d'Adam.

_J'ai tout un tas d'autres responsabilités, Pritchard, répondit Adam, irrité. Et, vous-même, avez-vous réparé le firewall ?

Pritchard le fixa.

_Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? On ne répare pas un firewall, on trouve la faille et on la colmate.

_J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous aider à boucher vos trous, Pritchard, soupira Adam.

Pritchard ronchonna en le fixant, une main posée sur sa hanche.

_Ne soyez pas puéril, Jensen, le réprimanda-t-il. C'est important.

_Vraiment, Francis ? ironisa Adam. Merci beaucoup de me le faire remarquer, je n'aurais jamais deviné tout seul.

_Content de pouvoir vous éduquer.

La voix de Pritchard dégoulinait de fiel. Adam pouvait voir à quel point Pritchard était agacé, mais comme il adorait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il décida de le provoquer encore plus.

_Considérant votre sagesse sans bornes, je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas trouvé plus tôt.

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, j'ai un million de choses à faire.

_Alors, pourquoi vous déplacer en personne pour m'en parler ? demanda Adam en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Vous auriez pu vous contenter de m'envoyer un email ou quelque chose du genre.

Pritchard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais réalisa rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse.

_Vous ne dites rien ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas, ironisa Adam.

Pritchard croisa les bras en le regardant.

_Vous, d'un autre côté, semblez avoir beaucoup à dire. Est-ce que le vin vous rend toujours aussi bavard ? demanda-t-il en désignant la bouteille posée sur le bureau.

_Seulement quand j'en consomme avec des antidouleurs, répondit sèchement Adam.

_Ne plaisantez pas avec ça !

Pritchard avait l'air franchement embêté.

_Seriez-vous inquiet, Francis ?

_Oui, de voir votre travail pâtir de votre idiotie.

Le travail n'était pas vraiment la cause de son anxiété, mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser paraître son inquiétude quant à l'état d'Adam.

_Mon travail va très bien, Francis, répondit ce dernier, les dents serrées.

_Alors, faites en sorte que ça continue comme ça. Venez me trouver quand vous aurez trouvé d'où vient cette brèche.

_Je ferais ça… répondit Adam en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh, et, Jensen ? dit Pritchard tout en se retournant pour quitter la pièce, arrêtez de voler mes barres énergétiques Cyberboost.

_Comment savez-vous que c'est moi ?

_Parce que vous êtes la seule personne qui est autorisée à rentrer dans mon bureau.

_Oh, je me sens honoré, répondit Adam, sarcastique.

_Vous devriez, dit Pritchard en plantant là un Adam franchement amusé.

* * *

Adam passa tellement de temps en mission, qu'il avait l'impression de faire une pause uniquement quand il écrivait ses rapports qui le retenaient pourtant au bureau jusqu'à des heures indues.

Une de ces nuits-là, Adam était presque arrivé à la moitié de son rapport quand sa nuque se manifesta en l'élançant, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été coincée dans la même position depuis trop longtemps. Il grogna en s'étirant, et décida de faire une petite pause pour vérifier sur les caméra de sécurité que tout était en ordre dans le bâtiment. Elles lui apprirent qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui travaillait encore et qu'il s'agissait de ce foutu bourreau de travail : Francis Pritchard.

Ce dernier venait juste de quitter son bureau et il semblait se diriger vers la cafétéria. Il lui faudrait bien 10-15 minutes avant d'être de retour. Adam ne comptait pas manquer une aussi belle occasion.

À cet instant, Adam Jensen savait qu'il se comportait comme le dernier des enfoirés, mais Pritchard avait vraiment joué avec ses nerfs ces derniers temps. Et, quand il avait découvert que Pritchard avait essayé de le doubler avec l'affaire de la Neuropozine volée, ça avait été la goutte de trop.

Comment aurait-il pu laisser passer une telle opportunité de prendre une petite revanche ? Rien de bien grave, juste mettre un peu le bazar dans son ordinateur.

Il réussit à le pirater du premier coup mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Sans l'aide de ses implants cérébraux, il n'aurait jamais remarqué ce petit glitch et aurait surement déclenché l'alarme.

_Vous ne badinez pas avec vos programmes de sécurité, n'est-ce pas Francis ?_ pensa-t-il en essuyant une goutte de sueur sur son front.

Il scanna les emails de Pritchard pour voir s'il trouvait quoi que ce soit. Il y avait bien quelque chose à propos de mots de passe envoyés à Sarif avec une note sur l'importance de supprimer le message après l'avoir lu.

_Tut tut tut, Francis. Vous ne suivez même pas vos propres conseils_.

Puis, il trouva quelque chose qui le stupéfia avant de le faire sourire et, pourtant, Adam Jensen n'était pas homme à sourire à la légère. Il avait trouvé un email de Pictus TV rejetant une proposition de script que Pritchard avait écrit à propos des aventures d'un hacker nommé «Nuclearsnake ». Et, ce n'était même pas la meilleure partie. La réponse suggérait même qu'un ancien flic ferait un bien meilleur personnage qu'un obscur hacker.

Adam, toujours émerveillé par sa découverte, se déconnecta et retourna dans son bureau pour décider quel serait le meilleur moment pour utiliser sa celle-ci. Cette occasion se présenta plutôt rapidement.

Adam se retrouva à traverser le monde jusqu'à Hengsha pour une autre mission. Le voyage était plutôt long et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout que Pritchard s'invite dans son oreillette la majeure partie du trajet.

_... et autre chose, Jensen, rappelez-vous de…

_Oui, merci, Francis. Je sais comment faire mon foutu boulot, le coupa Adam.

_Oh, oui, de la même manière que vous avez réglé l'affaire de la Neuropozyne ? persiffla Pritchard. Pourriez-vous me rappeler qui était responsable de tout ça ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi le nom dans votre rapport.

_Je vous ai dit que cette affaire avait été réglée, grogna Jensen.

Il commençait à en avoir plein les bottes de Pritchard, c'est pourquoi il ajouta :

_Et pourquoi ne me diriez-_vous_ pas qui était le responsable ? De ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour résoudre ce petit mystère. Alors, quel est le problème ? C'est trop demander à « Nuclearsnake » ? Peut-être qu'il devrait se cantonner à ses « exploits de codeur nocturne » ?

Il y eut un craquement dans l'Infolink puis la voix de Pritchard lui parvint, très calme, posée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Jensen ?

La suffisance d'Adam avait atteint son comble.

_Bien entendu, c'était trop. C'est quelque chose dont ferait mieux de s'occuper un ex-flic.

_V-vous avez lu mon email ?

La voix de Pritchard tremblait de rage.

_Vous… Fils de pute !

_Votre langage, Francis... Peut-être qu'à l'avenir vous serez assez aimable pour ne pas foutre en l'air mes enquêtes.

_Jensen, explosa Pritchard. Ces choses que je vais faire à votre ordinateur ! Vous… Je vais…

_Ummmm… Les garçons ?

La voix de Malik les coupa via l'Infolink.

_C'est vraiment difficile de se concentrer sur le vol pendant que vous vous livrez à vos petites querelles domestiques. Vous seriez gentils d'apaiser cette tension sexuelle en dehors des heures de travail.

_Tension sexuelle ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Malik ? C'est juste complètement… J… J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter vos conneries. Pritchard, out !

Un Pritchard visiblement troublé coupa la communication.

_Merci, Malik. J'ai cru qu'il ne la bouclerait jamais.

_Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, Jensen. Maintenant, chut, à moins que tu veuilles que je me crashe.

Adam se demanda à quel point l'anti-virus de son ordinateur était performant, et ce que Malik avait voulu dire par « tension sexuelle ».

Adam trouva qu'Hengsha était un endroit plutôt accueillant – assez peu de gens essayèrent de l'y tuer. Il découvrit aussi ce qu'il advenait des personnes qui contrariaient Farida Malik quand il l'aida à faire plonger le meurtrier de sa meilleure amie.

_Je t'en dois une, lui avait-elle dit quand tout avait été fini.

Jensen lui répondit qu'ils en seraient quittes si elle lui payait un verre. Sa dette se monta à deux verres après qu'il lui eut sauvée la vie, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

Revenu à Détroit, Adam redoutait légèrement l'inévitable confrontation avec Pritchard (Ok, il était peut-être allé trop loin, mais ce mec le rendait vraiment taré, à un point…). Alors, quand il le croisa en allant voir Sarif, il se prépara pour la soufflante. Qui ne vint pas…

Pritchard se contenta de le saluer froidement d'un « Jensen » en passant, sans vraiment le regarder.

_Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si en colère finalement_, pensa Adam.

Il l'était. Désormais, il remarquait à peine Adam et il lui parlait uniquement quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Avoir un peu de paix et de calme aurait dû combler Adam mais ça n'était pas le cas. En fait, plus Pritchard l'ignorait, plus ça l'ennuyait. Il en arriva même au point où il commença à provoquer Pritchard à dessin pour obtenir de lui une réaction. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Adam ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais leurs petits accrochages habituels lui manquaient.

Après une semaine de ce traitement silencieux, Adam était de nouveau resté tard au bureau pour terminer un rapport. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls et il baillait. Il releva les verres de ses lunettes et se frotta les paupières, ce qui ne changea rien à l'affaire. Le mec était épuisé.

Tout ce temps passé à s'infiltrer, à hacker, à faire passer les dents de ses ennemis par l'arrière de leurs crânes, avait prélevé un lourd tribut sur lui.

Le café était la réponse appropriée (en fait, la meilleure réponse aurait été le sommeil, mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre) à ses tourments alors il se secoua et prit le chemin de la cafétéria.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas le seul bourreau de travail à avoir des difficultés à rester éveillé. Pritchard était aussi à la machine à café. Adam se figea sur le pas de la porte l'espace d'un instant, histoire de se donner une contenance, puis il avança.

Devant la machine, il échangèrent un signe de tête, signe de reconnaissance mutuelle (ce qui était devenu leur habitude maintenant) et laissèrent un silence gêné flotter entre eux.

Tandis qu'Adam attendait que son café ait fini de couler, il nota que Pritchard avait au moins ajouté quatre pierres de sucre au sien. Pour briser la glace, il essaya de plaisanter.

_Vous prendrez bien un peu de café avec votre sucre ?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cela tomba complètement à plat. Pritchard, continuant à l'ignorer, attrapa son café et se dirigea vers la porte. Jensen ne put se retenir et l'interpella.

_Pritchard, attendez !

Pritchard s'interrompit et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

_Écoutez, je suis désolé d'avoir piraté votre ordinateur. C'était puéril.

Pritchard recommença à marcher et Jensen poursuivit, une petite pointe d'agitation perceptible dans sa voix.

_Et je suis désolé de vous avoir taquiné à propos de cette histoire de… ummm…scénario… Pritchard ? Francis !

Pritchard s'arrêta à la porte et laisse échapper un long et profond soupir. Sans se retourner, il demanda :

_Où est la faille ?

Adam pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil.

_Quoi ?

_La faille dans ma sécurité, dit Pritchard lentement, avec un soupçon de condescendance. Où est-elle ?

Adam fut soulagé de l'entendre redevenir lui-même.

_Ce serait sûrement plus simple si je vous montrais.

_Venez alors.

Pritchard soupira, résigné, mais le tension entre eux était finalement retombée. Adam lui emboîta le pas, un sensation de chaleur, qu'il attribua au café, se répandant au creux de son estomac.

Pritchard s'assit et se pencha sur son bureau, ses doigts glissants précisément sur le clavier. Jensen se pencha sur lui, une main appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise, mettant en évidence les quelques failles du firewall. Quand ce fut fait, Pritchard se renfonça dans son siège et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

_Alors, je suis pardonné ? demanda Adam.

_Je suppose, dit Pritchard en tournant la tête pour le regarder, mais si vous piratez encore une fois mon ordinateur je vous collerais plus de virus qu'une pute bon marché.

_Compris, répondit Adam, soulagé que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment. Ils étaient si proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre, dans ce bâtiment vide, c'était le calme ronronnement des ordinateurs et leurs propres respirations.

Adam remarqua soudain à quel point il se sentait détendu et cela le troubla un peu. Pritchard, lui, sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser devant l'attention dont il était l'objet. Adam nota la manière dont la douce lumière des écrans illuminait les traits pales de Pritchard, révélant quelques traces de rougeur sur ses pommettes.

Le silence s'étirait depuis trop longtemps et l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité.

_Vous, ummm, ne portez pas vos lunettes de soleil, remarqua Pritchard.

C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à dire.

_Hum, oui… Et ?

Adam le regardait, dans l'expectative.

_Rien, c'est juste… Vos yeux…

Il chercha ses mots.

_Je suppose que je n'y suis pas encore habitué. À ce qu'ils soient de cette couleur, je veux dire…

Pritchard se morigénait déjà intérieurement pour cette dernière remarque. L'espace d'un instant, un éclair mélancolique traversa le regard de Jensen, puis il disparut. Il était même surpris que Pritchard se rappelle que ses yeux étaient d'une autre couleur.

_Beaucoup de choses ont changé pour moi, murmura-t-il.

La tension devint presque insupportable alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux conscience de leur proximité.

Jensen s'éclaircit la gorge et recula.

_Je, uh… ferrais mieux de, erm… retourner travailler.

_Heu, oui, ehm, merci pour…

Pritchard désigna l'écran.

_De rien. Bonne nuit, Francis, dit Jensen en quittant la pièce.

Pritchard se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_Brillant, Frank, vraiment brillant…_

Leur relation ne changea pas beaucoup après ça, mais il y eut un petit bouleversement dans leur dynamique. Bien sûr, ils ne manquaient pas un opportunité d'engager une joute verbale mais ce n'était jamais cruel. Adam se tourna même vers Pritchard quand il eut besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de Michelle Walthers. Il lui avait fait confiance pour garder son secret et c'est ce que fit Pritchard sans pour autant avoir tous les détails. Adam avait promis de tout lui expliquer à leur prochaine rencontre mais il ne trouva jamais l'occasion de lui en re-parler.

* * *

Adam Jensen avait reçu beaucoup de cicatrices tout au long de sa carrière et en avait gagnées encore plus ces derniers temps – les pires étant les blessures émotionnelles – mais tout cela semblait bien insignifiant en comparaison de ce qu'il devait affronter au bout du chemin.

Quatre choix s'offraient à lui. Quatre choix qui décideraient du futur de l'humanité. Il avait déjà écarté les versions de Sarif et de Taggart. Ce n'était pas à eux de décider de ce que le monde devrait voir. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas à lui non plus, mais il était seul ici. Celui qui s'était battu et avait tué qui avait été utilisé et manipulé par ceux en qui il avait confiance, ceux qu'il aimait celui qui avait débusqué la vérité piégée dans la toile des complots et des conspirations celui qui s'était débattu avec les décombres laissés par une horde de savants fous obnubilés par leurs visions du genre humain. Cela n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il avait été créé ?

Donc, cela lui laissait deux options. La vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ou… rien… Les gens étaient-ils prêts pour de telles révélations ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient composer avec les retombées de ce bordel ? Ou serait-il mieux qu'ils trouvent leur propre chemin, libérés de toute propagande ?

Adam Jensen prit sa décision et remonta ce long corridor menant aux choix les plus importants qu'il aurait jamais à faire. Son doigt frôla le bouton et des souvenirs épars des dernières années lui revinrent en mémoire, tels des flash. Il hésitait et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la perspective d'assassiner tous ces gens. Il y avait autre chose qui l'en empêchait, quelque chose qu'il le hantait. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, les derniers mots de Pritchard lui revenaient sans cesse.

« Je… Je pense que vous êtes… vous êtes seul, Jensen. »

Et, il semblait vraiment le déplorer. Et, vous savez quoi ? Adam aussi. Il le ressentait profondément. Il était là, tout seul, à se sacrifier pour le genre humain. Il fut soudain frappé de voir combien il avait envie de vivre. En cet instant, il pensa :

_Que le monde aille se faire foutre, il est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul. Et si l'humanité ne peut pas accepter la vérité, elle devrait vraiment reconsidérer son statut d'espèce dominante sur cette planète_.

Jensen fit demi-tour, remonta le corridor et poussa le bouton qui diffuserait le message de Darrow dans le monde entier.

_Bien, ce n'est plus de mon ressort maintenant,murmura Adam avant d'attaquer le long voyage de retour qui le ramènerait à la surface, là où l'attendait l'équipe de sauvetage.

Il contempla les hélicoptères qui emportaient les survivants en lieu sûr. Dans la foule, il aperçut Sarif mais il ne chercha pas à l'approcher, n'étant pas assuré de sa réaction quant au choix qu'il avait fait. Puis, une voix familière résonna dans son Infolink.

_Hey Spy-Boy, j'arrive pour vous récupérer, toi et le chef, dans quelques minutes.

Adam sourit pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

_C'est bon de t'entendre Malik. Comment vont les scientifiques ?

_Les scientifiques vont bien, ils vont pouvoir retrouver leurs familles.

_Et Megan ?

Il y eut un long silence.

_Adam… Megan… Elle…

_Malik, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle était désolée. Puis, elle est partie.

_Je vois, dit Adam dans un murmure rauque.

Combien de fois cette femme allait-elle lui arracher le cœur ?

_Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, reprit Malik. Pritchard le sera aussi. Il m'a appelée juste après avoir perdu contact avec toi, il était vraiment inquiet.

_Pritchard, inquiet ? ironisa Adam.

Mais, en réalité, il était secrètement touché. À dire vrai, il n'avait pas plus apprécié de perdre la communication que Pritchard.

_Oui, il était inquiet. Encore plus que lorsque tu as disparu du réseau. Il t'apprécie, tu sais. Il a juste une manière très… eum… particulière de l'exprimer.

_Ummmm…

Adam n'était pas très sûr de savoir comment répondre à ça. Malik se contenta de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jensen embarqua avec Sarif à bord de l'hélicoptère filant vers Détroit. Le voyage de retour connut une ambiance plutôt gênée, et c'était peu de le dire. Après que Sarif lui ait demandé s'il était blessé, ils demeurèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Adam ose l'interpeller.

_Chef ?

Mais, Sarif le coupa abruptement.

_Nous parlerons au bureau, répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si Adam s'attendait à le trouver de bonne humeur.

_Il faut que je réfléchisse, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il d'une vois plus douce.

Adam acquiesça et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil bien mérité pour le reste du vol.

* * *

Un fois à Détroit, Sarif ordonna à Adam de se faire examiner par un infirmier avant de le rejoindre dans son bureau. C'était plutôt inutile puisque le système de santé Sentinelle RX avait largement rempli son office, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

Tandis qu'Adam était soigné, Sarif apaisa sa migraine à grand renfort de cachets et repensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée de Pritchard.

_Qu'y-a-t-il, Frank ? soupira-t-il.

_À propos de Jensen…

Un moment, Pritchard sembla perplexe, comme si les mots lui échappaient.

_… La décision qu'il a prise… qu'elle soit la bonne ou non, je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça avec les meilleures intentions. Il est fidèle à ses principes et il…

_Je sais Frank, le coupa Sarif. Je ne vais pas le virer, alors arrêtez de vous en faire.

_Oh… Ok. Ça va alors, dit Pritchard. Bien, je vais… ummm… retourner à mon bureau alors.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, Sarif le retint un moment.

_Frank, pourriez-vous passer chez Adam un peu plus tard ? Assurez-vous que tout va bien avec ses augmentations.

_Oui, chef, dit un Pritchard plutôt de bonne volonté avant de quitter le bureau.

Sarif n'attendit pas son chef de la sécurité bien longtemps. Après tout, Adam Jensen était un pro et les pro se sortent toujours des bagarres sans égratignures.

_Écoutez, chef, je sais que ce n'était pas ce que vous souhaitiez, mais j'étais incapable de mentir au monde entier. Si le progrès est en marche, alors les gens ont besoin de connaître les faits…

_Épargnez-moi la leçon de morale, Adam, dit Sarif. Toute cette affaire est un beau bordel. Les médias vont nous tomber dessus et Hugh Darrow va sûrement finir en prison.

_Quelle dommage, ironisa froidement Adam.

Sarif lui jeta un regard sévère et Adam leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

_Nous ne serons pas les seuls à trinquer. Le Front de l'Humanité n'est pas non plus blanc bleu dans cette affaire. Et, je ne m'inquiéterais pas non plus de trop en ce qui concerne les médias. Eliza Cassan est une de mes… connaissances. Quant à Darrow, il mérite ce qui lui arrive.

_Hugh n'est pas un mauvais bougre.

_Allez dire ça à ceux qu'il a torturé et rendu fous ! le coupa Adam.

Sarif appuya les coudes sur son bureau avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

_Quel bordel, murmura-t-il.

_Il y a autre chose que vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous utilisiez mon ADN pour vos expériences ? demanda Adam, avec une véhémence mal dissimulée.

_Je ne cherchais pas à vous le cacher, Adam ! Je voulais offrir ces recherches au monde. Et, je pensais qu'il valait mieux laisser Megan vous l'expliquer. Vous ne voyez donc pas que cela va bouleverser le futur de l'évolution humaine ?

_Si elle me l'avait demandé, je lui aurais donné, répondit amèrement Adam.

_Écoutez, Adam, ces recherches étaient censées rendre notre vie meilleure. C'est tout ce que j'ai voulu. Mais ce fiasco sur Panchaia pourrait ruiner tout ce pour quoi nous avons travaillé si dur.

_Je sais tout ça, chef, mais rien de bon ne peut sortir des mensonges et de la tromperie.

Sarif se massa les tempes.

_Vous avez raison, Adam. Je vous ai fait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision, alors c'est que celle-ci doit l'être. Cependant, il va nous falloir pas mal d'efforts pour réparer ce merdier.

Adam s'adoucit un peu.

_Chef, si quelqu'un peut nous sortir de tout ça, c'est vous.

Sarif se renfonça dans son siège et joua distraitement avec sa balle de baseball.

_C'est uniquement parce que j'ai une équipe exceptionnelle à mes côtés. Bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je dois encore calmer la presse et voir nos scientifiques fraîchement libérés. Où est Megan d'ailleurs ?

Une expression peinée se peignit sur le visage d'Adam et il sentit sa poitrine se resserrer.

_Je ne sais pas, mais je doute qu'elle revienne.

Sarif fronça les sourcils mais ne poursuivit pas sur ce sujet.

_Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de repos, mon garçon. Malik va vous ramener à votre appartement. Je vous verrais lundi. Oh, et, Adam… Merci !

_Chef, le salua Adam en quittant la pièce.

* * *

L'hélicoptère se posa et Adam sauta sur la plate-forme de son immeuble.

_Merci FlyGirl, dit-il.

_De rien, SpyBoy. Quant tu voudras. On se revoit plus tard.

_Oui. Il me semble que tu me dois toujours un verre.

Malik eut un grand rire.

_Oui, mais peut-être un jour où je n'aurais pas à faire voler ce coucou. C'est la merde pour trouver des pilotes qualifiés pour ce truc.

Adam ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bon Dieu, ça faisait du bien de rire à nouveau.

_À plus, Malik.

Il descendit jusqu'à son appartement. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il reçut un appel de Pritchard.

_Oui, Francis ?

_Sarif voulait que je passe voir comment vous alliez. Je serais chez vous dans vingt minutes, dit-il d'un ton saccadé, comme à son habitude.

_Bien, répondit Jensen.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être d'humeur à voir Pritchard mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il se débarrassa de son armure sur le chemin de la salle de bain et jeta un œil au miroir brisé. Il savait que sa connasse de concierge avait de quoi le changer (il avait piraté son ordinateur). Enfin, peut-être qu'elle serait plus disposée à le lui donner maintenant qu'il avait sauvé le monde.

Après sa douche, il se glissa dans un pantalon de sport mais négligea le Tee-shirt. Il faudrait de toute façon qu'il l'enlève de nouveau si Pritchard examinait ses augmentations. Récupérant une bouteille de scotch à moitié bue, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, alluma une cigarette et se détendit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Sa tranquillité fut bientôt interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte.

Adam soupira et se traîna jusqu'à la porte pour répondre. Pritchard fut accueillit par une signe de tête d'Adam à moitié nu et une odeur d'alcool et de cigarette. Un moment, il demeura captivé par le spectacle de ce cyber-Adonis. Sa bouche s'assécha devant ces larges épaules et ce torse ferme.

_Stop, Frank_, se morigéna-t-il.

Il commençait à se sentir excité. Pour sauver les apparences, il se força à faire une remarque pleine de finesse.

_Alors, est-ce que je dois laisser l'argent sur la table de nuit ? dit-il, sarcastique.

_Bonsoir, Francis, répondit froidement Jensen.

_Peu importe. Terminons-en simplement avec ça.

Pritchard souffla et le poussa pour passer, posant son casque de moto et ses outils sur la table d'Adam, à côté de divers mécanismes d'horlogerie. Pritchard examina tous les schémas accrochés à la fenêtre et les divers outils, aussi délicats qu'intrigants, qui ornaient la table. Ils semblaient tellement déplacés dans l'appartement d'un homme qui aurait fait passer Chuck Norris pour Winnie L'Ourson.

Adam, jouant les hôtes de qualité, attrapa un second verre dans la cuisine et le plaça sur la table basse, à côté du sien. Il les remplit d'un liquide doré et se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

Pritchard rassembla ses outils pour commencer à travailler. Ses doigts étaient froids sur la peau d'Adam, qui frissonna à son touché.

_Ne faites pas votre gonzesse, Jensen, dit Pritchard.

_Comme si vous saviez ce que c'est que de toucher une fille, répondit Adam pour l'embêter, sachant plus ou moins qu'il ne serait pas loin du compte.

Pritchard rougit mais garda la bouche fermée. Il travaillait en silence, concentré sur sa tâche.

_C'était rare de le voir aussi calme_, pensa Adam.

Il saisit cette rare opportunité pour l'étudier : ces yeux bleus étaient illuminés comme ils l'étaient toujours lorsqu'il se concentrait et sa langue pointait légèrement entre ses lèvres minces. Les rides de son front étaient plus creusées que d'habitude et ses ongles semblaient avoir été rongés. Le stress peut-être ? Malik avait dit qu'il était inquiet.

Adam s'émerveilla de la dextérité des doigts de Pritchard tandis qu'ils manipulaient les outils. Cela l'intrigua de voir à quel point il se sentait relaxé et serein entre ses mains. Pritchard, quant à lui, s'était visiblement détendu, le rougissement de ses joues s'était apaisé maintenant qu'il était en mode ultra-concentré.

Il venait de terminer quand le calme fut brisé par un coup frappé à la porte.

_Livraison de pizza.

Ils se tendirent tous les deux. Adam lança un regard interrogatif à Pritchard qui hocha négativement la tête en réponse. Si aucun d'eux n'avait commandé de pizza, qui l'avait fait alors ?

Jensen activa son implant de vision. Il était relativement sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent dégingandé portant une grande boite. Il approcha prudemment de la porte. Pritchard resta en retrait, retenant son souffle. Adam ouvrit doucement le battant, prêt à passer à l'action au moindre signe anormal.

_Je n'ai jamais demandé ça, dit Adam calmement, les yeux fixés directement sur le regard fuyant de l'adolescent se tenant en face de lui.

_Hum…. C'est un, uh, cadeau de M. Sarif, balbutia difficilement le garçon visiblement intimidé.

Adam leva un sourcil.

_De Sarif ? Très bien, combien est-ce que je vous dois ?

_C'est déjà réglé. Bon appétit, Monsieur.

Le garçon tendit la boîte à Adam et rejoignit l'ascenseur, soulagé de ne plus être en présence de l'homme le plus intimidant qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Adam retourna dans le salon où Pritchard était en train de ranger ses outils.

_De la part du patron, dit-il en lui offrant une part. Frank regarda la pizza et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien avalé ces dernières 24 heures. Son estomac commença à grogner et il accepta la part avec un murmure d'approbation. Adam reposa la boîte sur la table basse et se rassit sur le canapé.

_Alors, vous allez m'expliquer? demanda Pritchard.

Adam leva un sourcils.

_Quoi ?

Pritchard leva les yeux au ciel.

_La vieille dame, c'était quoi son nom déjà, Michelle Weathers ?

_Walthers, le corrigea Adam.

_Peu importe, dit Frank en prenant une gorgée de scotch.

Adam engloutit le reste de sa boisson et se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Par où commencer ? _Pritchard s'assit sur la table basse, face à Adam.

_Elle m'a sauvé quand j'étais petit… commença-t-il.

Puis, il se lança dans toute l'histoire, du début à la fin. Il parla des expériences qu'on avait fait sur lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il parla de la découverte de son adoption, il parla en détails des événements des dernières semaines, des mensonges de Megan, de sa désertion et de la manière dont elle l'avait abandonné, des atrocités commises par Darrow et du choix qu'il avait dû faire pour l'avenir du genre humain.

Le temps qu'il finisse son histoire, ils avaient mangé toute la pizza, bu le reste de scotch et un pack de six bières trouvé dans le frigo. Pritchard ne l'interrompit jamais pour faire de commentaires comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il l'écouta avec patience. Et quand Adam eut finit son histoire, il sentit un profond respect pour cet homme naître de nouveau en lui. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours respecté mais sa fierté l'aurait amené à se couper la langue plutôt que de l'admettre.

Adam était assis, les coudes posés sur les genoux, et se massait les tempes. Il se sentait mieux sans ce poids sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ce fardeau qu'il portait avait été lourd et l'avait profondément miné.

Pritchard sentait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose mais il ne trouvait simplement pas les mots. Il se sentait un peu vague sous l'effet de l'alcool. Le doux miroitement des lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans les yeux verts dorés d'Adam et illuminait toute la douleur contenue dans ceux-ci.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Pritchard se pencha au dessus de la table et plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui. Ce geste fit sursauter Adam : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre contact humain que des coups. C'était agréable.

_Écoutez, Jensen…

Pritchard se démenait pour trouver les bons mots.

_Je ne peux pas vous assurer que vous avez pris la bonne décision, dans le sens où ce ne sera pas facile pour nous de gérer ça, mais… je pense que vous avez fait le bon choix. Tout ce que vous avez fait, tout ce que vous avez traversé… Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile donc… heu… vous savez, je… je suis là pour vous.

Adam sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui et un éclair lumineux lui traverser la poitrine. Il était touché par la sincérité de ce discours un peu décousu.

_Merci, Francis.

Normalement, Pritchard aurait été agacé d'être appelé par son prénom, mais pas cette fois. La voix d'Adam était si douce en le prononçant que le ton le fit frissonner. Il écarta les lèvres pour répondre mais aucun mot ne s'en échappa. Peut-être que c'était l'alcool, ou l'atmosphère, ou encore les deux, mais il n'arrivait plus à dompter cette puissante attirance qui le hantait.

Adam était conscient que la main de Pritchard était toujours posée sur son épaule, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était chaud et il pouvait sentir Pritchard vibrer, son cœur battait si rapidement. Tout son être réclamait le contact.

Une mèche de cheveux s'échappa de la queue de cheval de Pritchard. Lentement et délicatement, Adam leva sa main pour la repousser derrière l'oreille de Francis. À son contact, la respiration de Pritchard s'accéléra et son cœur manqua un battement. Cela n'échappa pas à Adam.

Ils restèrent assis à se regarder un long moment, les yeux écarquillés, aucune d'eux ne cherchant à briser le silence. La tension s'accumulait autour d'eux. Une tension qui avait toujours été là, entre eux. Mais c'était différent cette fois, elle les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Ils se penchèrent.

L'un et l'autre savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils auraient pu s'écarter à tout moment mais ils étaient incapables de renier ce qui leur arrivait. L'envie, le besoin de réconfort, était trop puissant.

Il y eut un bref moment d'hésitation juste avant que leurs lèvres se touchent. La sensation d'un souffle chaud et de lèvres humides était enivrante. Toute raison les avait quitté. Leur lèvres se frôlèrent très doucement avant qu'ils n'approfondissent ce baiser. Pendant un moment, le temps et l'espace demeurèrent suspendus, les bruits de la ville s'éloignèrent et le monde autour d'eux devint flou.

Puis la paume de Prichard vint caresser le visage d'Adam et une main cybernétique s'enroula autour de la nuque de Pritchard, le forçant à se rapprocher. Leurs têtes s'inclinèrent, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Toute la douleur retenue dans la poitrine d'Adam fut désintégrée tandis qu'ils demeuraient perdus dans une sereine béatitude, émerveillés à l'idée d'être touchés, de recevoir de l'affection. C'était une chose dont tous deux avaient grandement manqué dans leurs vies.

Pritchard fut le premier à reculer. La brume avait commencé à se dissiper dans son esprit et il regagnait le contrôle de ses sens. _Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? _Il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, cela faisait trop d'un coup pour lui. Il n'avait jamais supporté de se sentir vulnérable. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte de maintenir une telle distance. Il devait s'en aller.

_Je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne peux pas, c'est tout…

Il sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa son casque et se rua sur la porte.

_Vous ne pouvez pas conduire dans cet état, imbécile ! l'appela Adam, juste derrière lui.

Le côté pratique de son cerveau avait pris le relais tandis que son cortex préfrontal était en fusion.

_Ça va la faire ! balança Pritchard avec défi tandis qu'il disparaissait par la porte, la claquant derrière lui.

Adam resta planté là, stupéfait. _Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il venait de penser ?_ Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, alors, pourquoi ? Il secoua la tête. Il décida qu'il était trop fatigué et trop alcoolisé pour ces conneries. Alors, il alla se coucher.

* * *

Adam se réveilla avec la tête dans le pâté et ce vague sentiment de regret qui va généralement de paire avec une nuit de beuverie, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la cause des ces regrets. Ce fut seulement après s'être versé un bol de Crunchy Pirate et s'être posé sur le sofa pour manger (en se demandant vaguement ce qu'y faisait une boite à outils) que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente commencèrent à lui revenir.

_Voyons voir : Pritchard avait débarqué, Sarif avait envoyé une pizza, ils avaient parlé, s'étaient embrassés… Oh merde, ils s'étaient embrassés !_

La cuillère était à mi-chemin de sa bouche quand ce souvenir lui revint. Il la reposa dans le bol, son appétit soudain envolé et son estomac noué. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et tenta de bloquer ses pensées, mais elles ne cessaient de s'agiter. Il se souvenait à quel point la main de Pritchard sur son épaule avait été chaude. Sa peau frissonna au souvenir de cette sensation. Il se souvint de la manière qu'avait la lumière de se refléter dans ses yeux bleus et de la façon dont sa langue pointait pour humidifier ses lèvres. Mais, surtout, il se rappelait toute la tendresse qu'avait contenu ce baiser et à quel point il l'avait désirée, à quel point il la désirait encore.

Il se sentait confus et tentait de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de gérer la situation. Mais il était vraiment à côté de ses pompes. Il essaya de contacter Pritchard pour lui dire qu'il avait oublié sa boîte à outils mais il ne reçut pas de réponse. Ça n'était pas bon. Il avait besoin de conseils. Il prit une grande inspiration et alluma l'Infolink.

_Malik, tu es là ?

Il attendit quelques instants la réponse, le souffle court.

_Ouaip. Quoi de neuf ?

Il soupira de soulagement.

_Tu es libre ? J'aurais besoin de te parler.

_Tout va bien ? demanda Malik, inquiète.

_Pas vraiment… Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux parler via l'Infolink.

_OK. Je suis occupée là, Sarif est à une conférence à Washington et je dois le ramener plus tard. Mais je devrais être libre vers neuf heures. On pourrait se voir ?

_Ce serait bien. Il y a un bar pas loin de chez moi, je t'envoie les coordonnées.

_J'y serais. Malik, out.

* * *

Le bar était un bouge. Il était sombre et miteux et l'air était empli de rêves brisés. C'était le genre d'endroit où les gens viennent noyer leurs malheurs en paix, où la boisson ne coûte pas cher et coule à flots. Le genre d'endroit qu'Adam appréciait.

Il fumait à l'extérieur en attendant Malik. Elle l'avait contacté pour lui dire que la conférence s'éternisait et qu'elle serait en retard. Il était presque dix heures quand elle arriva, vêtue d'un jean et d'un Tee-shirt. Adam dut la regarder à deux fois alors qu'elle traversait la route, il n'était pas habitué à la voir en civil.

_Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, dit-elle, avec un sourire amical.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, je te paye un verre.

_Non, je te pays un verre. On avait un accord, tu te rappelles ? le corrigea Malik.

Une fois assis dans un coin tranquille du bar avec leurs verres, ils commencèrent à discuter.

_Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? demanda Malik, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

_C'est… hum…

Pauvre Adam. Ce n'était pas simple de trouver les bons mots tandis qu'il sentait le rouge lui envahir les joues.

_Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de rougir ? Oh- Mon-Dieu… Adam… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Pritchard la nuit dernière ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient alors qu'elle se penchait plus près.

Adam manqua de recracher son verre.

_Je… Nous… Attends, comment est-ce que tu… ?

_J 'étais avec Sarif aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé Pritchard te voir la nuit dernière. Ce matin tu me contactes parce que tu as besoin de me parler et maintenant tu es en tout rouge et bégayant. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour additionner 2 et 2.

_Ok, détective Malik. Mais ce raisonnement n'était pas forcément le plus évident.

_Apparemment non, ou bien on ne serait pas assis ici, dit-elle avec un sourire finaud.

_Bon, bon. Il est passé, on a un peu bu, on a commencé à parler et on s'est embrassés.

Malik faillit bondir.

_Enfin !

Adam était plutôt confus maintenant.

_Tu… pensais que quelque chose de ce genre allait arriver ?

_Hé bien, oui. Pritchard a toujours eu un faible pour toi. Je pensais que c'était évident ?

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Adam battit des paupières et ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges.

_Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas si évident alors. Je suppose qu'il a fait de son mieux pour le cacher.

_Non…

Adam secoua la tête, incrédule.

_… Je veux dire, c'est juste que… C'est…

_C'est si difficile que ça à croire, Adam ? demanda Malik. Allons, même une journaliste IA a essayé de flirter avec toi.

_Mais Pritchard et moi avons toujours été prêts à nous sauter à la gorge. Et s'il « m'aime bien », pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait autant d'histoires quand j'ai commencé à travailler chez Sarif Industries ?

_Bon, c'est vrai qu'il pensait que Sarif faisait une erreur lorsqu'il t'a embauché, mais tu as prouvé le contraire, non ? Pritchard est juste trop têtu pour admettre qu'il avait tort, expliqua Malik.

_Ok, alors comment tu expliques qu'il se comporte tout le temps comme un enfoiré ?

_Hé bien, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Je suppose que c'est une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Depuis le temps que je le connais, il s'est toujours tenu en retrait des interactions sociales. Et il ne consacre à personne autant d'attention qu'à toi. Il a probablement peur d'être rejeté, alors il se conduit comme un con pour cacher ses vrais sentiments. Ou, il se peut qu'il essaye juste d'attirer ton attention.

_C'est puéril, dit Adam sèchement.

_Mais, ça marche… Je te connais assez bien pour dire que tu ne t'embêterais pas avec lui si tu ne l'aimais pas, même un petit peu. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux, vous vous provoquez parce que vous aimez attirer l'attention de l'autre.

À cela Adam n'avait rien à répondre. Malik continua.

_Mais Pritchard n'est pas ce dont on devrait s'inquiéter maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

_Je ne suis pas gay, dit pensivement Adam.

_Pourtant… ? l'encouragea Malik.

_C'est le « pourtant » qui m'ennuie, grogna-t-il.

_Tu as aimé ?

Adam manqua de nouveau de recracher sa boisson. Elle répéta la question. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, se disant que répondre par la négative serait un mensonge.

_Honnêtement, oui.

_Bon, alors tu as ta réponse, dit Malik.

_Mais, je ne suis pas…

_Gay. Oui, je sais. Mais il est possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un sans considération de genre ou de sexualité. Réfléchis, réfléchis vraiment à ce que tu as ressenti la nuit dernière.

Adam était sceptique mais c'est lui qui avait demandé conseil, aussi fit-il ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit se concentrer sur le moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Son cœur accéléra et son estomac se noua. Inconsciemment, il s'humecta les lèvres et s'agita sur son siège. Sa queue pulsa fortement.

Étrange qu'un si petit acte puisse avoir un tel effet. Mais ce n'était pas un acte isolé n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant des mois. Adam avait sentit l'adrénaline monter à chacune de leurs confrontations et il avait aimé ça. Il savait aussi que s'il avait détesté cet homme, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il aimait être le centre de l'attention de Pritchard, comme il avait pu le découvrir lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

Mais l'attirance physique c'était encore autre chose. Il ne le trouvait pas attirant, n'est-ce pas ? Ok, il avait de beaux yeux, mais c'était tout… En fait, ses doigts n'étaient pas mal non plus – minces, pales, et agiles – mais ce n'était pas assez pour…

Bon, maintenant qu'il y pensait, une vague de chaleur était en train de naître dans son estomac et de se diffuser en lui. Ce mec avait une palanquée de défauts… Et Adam n'en aurait changé aucun…

_Bordel ! Malik avait raison._

_Ok, disons que j'ai aimé ça. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

_Couche avec lui, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien à tous les deux, laissa tomber nonchalamment Malik.

La joue d'Adam tressauta tandis qu'il la regardait. Elle lui sourit, moqueuse. Une fois encore, le côté pratique de son cerveau dut prendre le contrôle pendant que son cortex préfrontal était en pleine fusion nucléaire.

_Même si je lui faisais des avances, et je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire, il reste toujours une chance pour qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est têtu.

_Oh, Adam, crois-moi, il le veut aussi. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à convaincre. Tu devrais au moins essayer, tu mérites d'être heureux. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

Il était complètement dingue de seulement envisager cela, mais… ils devaient au moins essayer de discuter calmement de ce qui s'était passé, entre adultes. Même si rien n'en ressortait, ils pourraient au moins dépasser ça.

_Merci, Faridah.

_De rien, Adam.

Et elle s'adossa à la banquette en prenant une gorgée de son verre, tel un capitaine de navire.

* * *

Décider de parler à Pritchard était simple, le faire était une autre histoire. Ce dernier avait fait de son mieux pour éviter Adam toute la semaine et le chaos résultant de la chute de Panchaïa lui avait grandement facilité la chose. Sans parler du fait qu'Adam devait accompagner Sarif comme garde du corps à toutes sortes de conférences. Sarif avait laissé le nom d'Adam hors des rapports officiel, ce pour quoi il lui était reconnaissant. Cela signifiait que la presse lui fichait la paix et qu'il pouvait ainsi s'employer à écarter Sarif des balles. Le temps que tout cela se termine, il y eut quelques nouvelles marques sur son armure.

Adam décida que s'il voulait avoir une chance de parler à Pritchard, il allait devoir le coincer dans son bureau quand il faisait des heures sup. Il attendit dans son propre bureau que tout le monde soit parti puis il traversa courageusement le hall jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte du labo technique.

Arrivé là, il hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé dire ? Comment aborder ce genre de sujet sans passer pour un trou du cul ?

_Du nerf, Jensen__, _se morigéna-t-il.

Il frappa vivement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Pritchard se releva d'un coup et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Jensen ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

_Je suis venu vous parler, répondit nonchalamment Adam.

_Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ? Envoyez-moi un email ou quelque chose du genre, le coupa-t-il avant se repencher sur l'écran, faisant signe à Adam de partir.

Adam croisa les bras et reporta son poids vers l'arrière, restant là, le regard fixé sur Pritchard. Il y eut un long moment de silence pesant. Adam demeura inaltérable, tandis que Pritchard était de plus en plus agité alors que les secondes s'écoulaient.

_Quoi encore ? finit-il par craquer.

Adam s'approcha et se pencha au dessus du bureau.

_Je ne pars pas avant que nous n'ayons parlé de ce qui s'est passé, dit-il calmement.

_Il n'y a rien à dire !

La voix de Pritchard était tendue et montait fréquemment dans les aigus.

_On était bourrés, c'est tout.

_C'était un peu plus que ça, et nous le savons tous les deux, répondit fermement Adam. Et puis, nous n'avions bu qu'une demie bouteille et trois bières chacun. Ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup, à moins d'être un poids plume.

_Ça, c'est ce que vous dites. Et puis tout le monde n'est pas aussi habitué à boire que vous l'êtes, Jensen !

Pritchard croisa ses bras et lui rendit son regard avec humeur.

Adam activa son CASIE pour une rapide analyse des signes vitaux de Pritchard. La possibilité de relâcher quelques phéromones se présenta mais il l'écarta. Il savait quels leviers utiliser avec Frank, nul besoin de phéromones pour ça.

_Je sais qu'à chaque fois que vous me parlez votre température augmente et que votre cœur et votre pouls accélèrent. Je sais que vous êtes sur la défensive à chaque fois que nous discutons, prenant toujours le contrepied de ce que je dis. On pourrait facilement assimiler tout cela à de la haine, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si vous vouliez vraiment me faire partir, vous ne me contrediriez pas, parce que vous savez que je vais relever le gant. Et, il y a un autre indice quant à vos sentiments…

Adam se pencha doucement, plus près de Pritchard, qui ressemblait à un papillon pris dans la lumière.

_Et qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Pritchard, le souffle court.

_Vos yeux, murmura Adam. Je n'avais jamais remarqué parce que je ne faisais pas attention, mais vos pupilles sont dilatées.

Il jeta un regard aux mains pales posées sur le clavier.

_Non seulement vous êtes nerveux, mais vos paumes sont également moites.

_Et je suppose que mes genoux sont flageolants. Mes bras lourds…

Pritchard commençait à se reprendre.

_Et depuis quand êtes-vous un expert en biologie humaine ? Et en psychologie tant qu'on y est ? Hum ?

Adam commençait à en avoir marre maintenant, ce type était incorrigible.

_Si vous voulez continuer à vous mentir, très bien. Oh, et aussi, votre boîte à outils est toujours chez moi.

_Je sais, j'avais vaguement espéré que vous la ramèneriez au bureau à un moment ou à un autre, dit Pritchard, catégorique.

À ce stade, Adam en eut assez.

_Vous savez quoi, Francis ? Si vous la voulez, venez la chercher, grogna-t-il avant de sortir en trombe pour regagner son propre bureau, plantant là un Pritchard visiblement agité et furieux.

_Comment Jensen pouvait-il oser venir dans son bureau pour lui dicter ce qu__'__il ressentait__? _

Dans la fureur du moment, il décida d'aller affronter Adam. Il remonta le corridor et déboula dans son bureau en braillant.

_Pour qui vous vous prenez Jensen ? Vous vous croyez donc tellement cool avec votre grand manteau et vos lunettes de soleil ? Ça va, votre égo n'est pas trop lourd à porter ?

Adam était debout maintenant, face à lui, prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire.

_Et de quel droit venez-vous me dire qui je suis alors que vous n'assumez même pas vos propres sentiments ? Vous êtes un lâche Pritchard. Un lâche !

Pritchard était maintenant furieux. Adam continua.

_Et vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez vous mentir autant que vous le voulez mais ça ne changera rien. Au pire, vous ne serez qu'un peu plus con, et toujours seul.

Ils se faisaient désormais face. Pritchard était cramoisi de rage et ses yeux flamboyaient.

_Vous savez quoi, Jensen…

Alors, il se précipita en avant et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent dans un baiser passionné, empli de fureur. Cela prit Adam complètement par surprise. Les mains de Pritchard agrippèrent sa veste, l'attirant plus près.

Agissant à l'instinct, Adam le plaqua contre le mur et le maintint en place de ses hanches. Il pouvait sentir le sang affluer rapidement dans leurs bas-ventres, férocement stimulés. Adam agrippa la queue de cheval de Pritchard et tira dessus pour avoir un meilleur angle.

Leurs langues étaient engagées dans un combat sans merci pour la domination. Leurs dents entrèrent en collision et ils se mordillèrent les lèvres. Finalement, le besoin d'air surpassa leur furieuse avidité et ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Pritchard était toujours plaqué contre le mur tandis qu'ils haletaient, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Adam fut le premier à parler.

_Bon Dieu, Francis…

La manière dont Adam grogna son nom, se répercuta directement dans le bas-ventre de Pritchard, faisant tressauter involontairement ses hanches qui allèrent s'écraser contre Adam, les faisant tous deux gémir sous l'assaut brutal du plaisir. Leur besoin de se libérer confinait à la douleur. C'était irrésistible, dévorant…

Adam pencha de nouveau la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Pritchard dans un baiser gourmand. Les mains de Pritchard s'étaient faufilées sous sa veste, traçant leur chemin le long du dos musclé jusqu'à venir agripper le cul parfaitement dessiné d'Adam. _Au diable l__'__orgueil, l__'__orgueil ne vous fait pas prendre votre pied._

Les mains d'Adam avaient désormais débouclé la ceinture de Pritchard, ses doigts cybernétiques s'enroulant autour de la queue palpitante. Pritchard glapit à ce geste mais rendit rapidement la politesse. Il caressa suggestivement l'impressionnante érection.

_Ça aussi, ça a été augmenté ? murmura-t-il ironiquement.

Adam eut un petit sourire démoniaque.

_Oh non, Francis, grogna-t-il. Ça, c'est tout moi…

Pritchard manqua de jouir à ce moment.

_Si tu continues à dire mon nom comme ça, je ne vais pas me retenir très longtemps.

Adam se contenta de sourire avant d'accélérer le rythme de sa main. Pour ne pas être en reste, Frank fit de même, laissant son pouce courir sur le gland entre deux caresses.

Leurs respiration n'était plus qu'inspirations rauques, entrecoupées de râles de plaisir. Cela faisait un moment pour chacun d'eux alors il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour jouir en tremblant spasmodiquement. Pritchard fut le premier à venir, explosant dans la main d'Adam avec un cri d'extase. Adam le suivit, son propre râle étouffé tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage contre l'épaule de Pritchard.

Ils restèrent ainsi, se soutenant mutuellement, se laissant descendre doucement des hauteurs bénies de l'orgasme. Adam retira sa main à demi couverte de semence et ne résista pas à l'envie de lancer une petite pique.

_Il semblerait que le surnom de « Nuclearsnake » soit complètement justifié.

_Et, c'est plutôt bon de savoir que notre chef de la sécurité est au moins capable de gérer les ADM, répondit Pritchard en retirant sa propre main. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les nettoyant de sa langue.

_Je suppose qu'on ne parle pas d' « Arme de Destruction Massive », demanda Adam en faisant pointer sa langue pour lécher ce qui se trouvait sur sa propre main.

_Non, il s'agirait plutôt d'une Abracadabrante et Disproportionnée Matraque.

Adam gloussa.

_Dans combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir remettre ça ? demanda Pritchard.

_Dans combien de temps on peut-être chez moi avec ta moto ?

* * *

Pritchard ne prêta aucune attention aux limites de vitesse ou aux feux de signalisation sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez Adam. Heureusement pour eux, les flics s'occupaient d'une émeute dans une autre partie de la ville. Dans leur hâte, ils surgirent par la porte du Chiron Building et se ruèrent au travers du hall vers les ascenseurs.

_Monsieur Jensen ! J'aurais espéré qu'un homme de votre âge ait mieux à faire que de courir comme un dératé dans les parties communes.

La voix grêle de Sherri Ter Horst avait raisonné depuis son bureau à la réception. Adam n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Pritchard le devança.

_Et j'aurais espéré qu'une femme de votre âge aurait découvert les bienfaits d'une crème antirides.

L'expression qui se peignit sur son visage n'avait pas de prix, une magnifique combinaison de surprise et de vertu outragée.

Tandis que l'ascenseur se refermait sur eux, Adam ne savait pas s'il devait embrasser ou toper la main de Pritchard, aussi fit-il les deux. Ils riaient encore quand l'ascenseur arriva à destination.

_Bienvenue chez vous, monsieur Jensen, les accueillit l'agréable voix synthétique tandis qu'ils ouvraient la porte et que les volets se relevaient, baignant la pièce dans une douce lumière dorée. Ils se tinrent sur le seuil, soudain nerveux.

Ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau avait été l'effet de la chaleur de l'instant. Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu ce qui allait se passer et n'y avait réfléchi à deux fois sur le moment. C'était plutôt difficile de raisonner avec la tête à l'envers. Mais, là, c'était différent. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire et ils sentaient monter la pression. Jensen s'inquiétait de savoir si Frank avait des regrets. Sentant sa nervosité, Pritchard prit la main de Jensen et la serra dans un geste rassurant.

_Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda prudemment Adam.

Pritchard plaça tendrement ses mains sur son visage et se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer doucement à son oreille :

_Jensen, ferma-là et baise-moi.

Cela fonctionna parfaitement. Adam l'attrapa par la taille et lui fit passer la porte, descendre les marches et le guida directement dans la chambre. Il y eut une tornade de vêtements arrachés et balancés sans distinction dans toutes les directions. Pritchard était aussi pâle et sec qu'Adam l'avait escompté. Tout ce qu'il allait faire à ce corps-là… Des pensées perverses envahirent son esprit et le mirent directement au garde-à-vous.

Bien qu'il ait déjà vu Adam torse nu auparavant, la respiration de Pritchard se suspendit tout de même à cette vue. Il oublia presque d'inspirer quand ses yeux descendirent et notèrent la réalité de son érection, massive et palpitante. Son propre membre y répondit en durcissant.

La vue de leur désir mutuel les amena à un point d'excitation incontrôlable. Cela réveilla quelque chose de profondément enfoui, quelque chose d'animal et de prédateur tapi en eux et ils s'écrasèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se verrouillèrent et Pritchard tomba à la renverse sur le lit, entrainant Adam avec lui. Dans leurs bouches, leurs langues dansaient un tango frénétique et leurs mains exploraient leurs corps contorsionnés, caressant, agaçant, massant.

Pritchard pinça un téton érigé et fut récompensé par un grognement excité. Adam massa les clavicules de Pritchard et fit glisser ses doigts depuis son sternum jusqu'à la base de sa queue, puis remonta de nouveau. Pritchard cambra son dos, à la recherche du touché métallique. Il agrippa le dos d'Adam de ses deux mains et fit aller et venir ses hanches. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent et une vague de plaisir envahit leurs corps.

_Je te veux en moi, maintenant, glapit Pritchard.

Adam s'assit.

_Attends, laisse-moi voir si je trouve quelque chose qui puisse servir de lubrifiant.

_Le lubrifiant c'est pour les chattes, persifla Pritchard en se penchant pour se mettre à genoux face à Adam. Là…

Il pencha la tête et donna une coup de langue au sommet de la queue d'Adam. Ce dernier frissonna alors qu'un courant électrique le traversait. Ses mains ébouriffèrent tendrement les cheveux de Pritchard. Ce dernier continuait à sucer le membre de bas en haut, l'enduisant consciencieusement de salive. Il releva les yeux et put voir l'effet que cela avait sur son partenaire. Il le prit alors entièrement dans sa bouche. Adam siffla et ferma les yeux, proche de l'extase.

Pritchard enroula sa langue autour du gland, y étalant sa propre humidité. Adam pouvait sentir monter le plaisir, il était tout prêt, il allait… Pritchard recula vivement, abandonnant là un Adam insatisfait et frustré.

_Ça ne peut pas être la première fois que tu fais ça, haleta-t-il.

Pritchard répondit par un sourire rusé.

_Ce qui se passe en prison… dit-il.

Adam se redressa sur sa main.

_Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il, et Pritchard obéit, une lueur impudique dans le regard.

Pritchard était à quatre pattes, ses fesses fermes et pâles s'agitant dans l'expectative. S'assurant que ses doigts étaient humides, Adam en glissa un dans l'anneau rosé et étroit. Pritchard gémit tandis que le doigt métallique entrait en lui, et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Adam commença à le faire doucement aller et venir en décrivant de petits cercles.

Pritchard projeta ses hanches d'avant en arrière.

_Encore, supplia-t-il.

Un second doigt le pénétra et Pritchard grogna de délice. Adam continua son délicat et délibéré assaut, dilatant et caressant avec soin. Quand il trouva un point particulièrement sensible, Pritchard agita plus vivement ses hanches, se frottant de lui-même contre les doigts d'Adam pour un contact maximal.

_Oui… Juste là ! Aaaaag !

Adam goûtait le plaisir de voir Pritchard se décomposer sous lui, cela réveilla quelque chose de primaire en lui. Il passa sa main libre sous le torse de Pritchard et commença à tracer de petits cercles autour des tétons érigés. Le mec n'en pouvait plus.

_Baise-moi Adam, baise-moi fort, cria-t-il.

Adam retira son doigt et s'allongea sur le dos de Pritchard pour murmurer à son oreille.

_On aime faire ça à la dure, n'est-ce pas Francis ?

_Ouiiiii, siffla-t-il.

_Content de l'entendre…

Adam positionna sa queue face à l'entrée du corps de Pritchard et agrippa sa taille souple. Il se guida à l'intérieur, doucement pour commencer. La chaleur et l'étroitesse enveloppant sa queue, c'était une sensation incroyable. Il termina de le pénétrer et Pritchard cria de bonheur. Adam entama des va et viens à une allure régulière. Pritchard accompagnait le mouvement de ses hanches, accélérant légèrement de temps en temps pour encourager Adam à faire de même.

_Plus fort ? demanda Adam.

_O..oui, cria Pritchard.

Adam se lécha les lèvres, raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de Pritchard et, dans un grognement sauvage, il commença à s'écraser en lui de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il l'éperonnait et le ravageait dans un assaut sans merci, faisant ressembler les cuisses pales de Pritchard à celle d'une prostituée rougeaude. Les bruits émanant de Pritchard valaient le coup de se la jouer porno hardcore.

Entre deux halètements lubriques, il gémissait comme une catin et criait des encouragements que les voisins allaient sûrement entendre. Mais, à ce stade, aucun d'eux ne s'en souciaient. Adam était un putain de bon coup et toute la basse ville de Détroit allait le savoir.

Adam gronda comme une bête. Se penchant sur le dos de Pritchard, il agrippa sa queue de cheval d'une main et lui tira la tête en arrière pour lui mordre la base du cou. De son autre main, il tâtonna pour attraper sa queue luisante et commença à le branler sans douceur.

Une pellicule de sueur couvrait leurs corps tremblants, leurs cœurs battaient furieusement dans leurs poitrines. Les mains de Pritchard étaient agrippées aux draps. Il se sentait venir. La sensation de cette glorieuse queue empalant son arrière train pour aller frapper sa prostate encore et encore, combinée avec celle du métal frictionnant sa chair brûlante l'amena à la rupture.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Adam, oui ! Uaaaaagh !

Il vint dans un cri à vous percer les tympans et avec une geyser de semence. Les muscles de son cul se contractèrent tandis qu'il jouissait et Adam ressentit un éclair intense dans sa queue, ses hanches remuant finalement sans notion d'espace ni de rythme. Pritchard s'écroula, tremblant et haletant, sur les draps, et Adam s'effondra avec un grondement satisfait sur son dos et embrassa le suçon fraîchement apposé sur sa nuque.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, vautrés dans leur propre débauche jusqu'à ce que leurs sens leurs reviennent suffisamment pour bouger. Adam se retira et roula sur le côté, toujours essoufflé. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet, en sortit deux et en tendit une à Pritchard. Ils les allumèrent et inhalèrent profondément la fumée. Adam la souffla au loin, un sourire repu aux lèvres. L'afflux de nicotine leur apporta une sensation de légèreté et d'agréable vertige. Ils restèrent allongés en silence, regardant les deux colonnes de fumée tourbillonner et danser dans l'air avant de se dissiper.

Adam tourna la tête pour admirer son amant. Il semblait si calme, si heureux. L'absence de ride sur son front le faisait paraître plus jeune. Pritchard sentit ce regard et se retourna pour le rencontrer.

_Quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Adam sentit son cœur tressauter et les quelques centimètres du lit les séparant lui semblèrent soudain aussi larges qu'un canyon. Il se rapprocha, comblant l'espace, et pressa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu restes ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher, alors je ne te parle pas de prendre la moto, ronchonna Pritchard.

Adam s'assit d'un seul mouvement, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude.

_Je t'ai fait mal ?

_Non, le rassura Pritchard avant de le forcer à se recoucher à côté de lui. C'était très bon.

_Juste bon ? demanda Adam malicieusement.

_OK, c'était d'enfer, époustouflant. Tu es un sexbot déchainé, le taquina Pritchard.

_Sexbot ? gloussa Adam. Tu n'étais pas mal non plus.

Pritchard, trop somnolent pour répondre, se contenta de sourire et se blottit contre lui. Satisfaits et complètement épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une chaude sensation les entoura tous les deux.

* * *

**EPILOGUE :**

_Hey Faridah , il s'est passé quelque chose entre Adam et Frank ? demanda Sarif à Malik alors qu'ils révisaient leurs plans de vol.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, patron ? demanda innocemment Malik.

Sarif fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait comment formuler ça.

_Ils se comportaient bizarrement ces derniers temps. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ils ne se chicanent presque plus. Ils semblent aussi plus heureux tous les deux. Hier, quand Pritchard est venu m'apporter un rapport, il sifflotait ! J'ai du demander à Athene si elle avait bien vu la même chose, pour être sûr que je ne devenais pas fou.

Malik eut un sourire entendu.

_Disons seulement qu'ils se sont enfin débarrassés de cette tension entre eux, dit-elle.

Sarif haussa les épaules.

_Du moment qu'ils s'en sortent, ça me va.

_Je suppose que « s'en sortir » est une façon de voir les choses, murmura Malik.

Jensen et Pritchard firent effectivement beaucoup de « sorties ». Il y eut le bureau de la réception, la cantine, le bureau de Sarif, l'hélipad…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !_

_Je pense faire la suite assez rapidement. Mais, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot quand vous passez par ici pour dire si ça vous a plu... Ça fait bosser plus vite !_


	2. Le lendemain matin

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**la suite de la traduction de cette petite fic (merci au gentil com de XXX qui m'a remotivée à m'y mettre ! pis je l'aime bien quand même cette histoire).**

**Cette partie est bien plus courte que la première, elle forme une sorte de transition. Mais je l'aime bien, sont mignons ces deux crétins obtus !**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite maintenant, on n'attend plus que son auteur :) J'espère qu'elle finira un jour, y a trop peu de contributions sympa sur ce pairing :'( **

**Donc, wait &amp; see...**

* * *

Adam se réveilla avec la sensation d'un corps ferme pressé contre le sien. Francis dormait profondément, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, un sourire post-coïtal aux lèvres. Il avait l'air tellement plus jeune quand il ne fronçait pas les sourcils. Adam reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. L'était de béatitude rêveuse était en train de se dissiper et il recommençait à penser. Il venait juste de coucher avec un collègue avec lequel, jusque très récemment, il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait gérer ça. 

Il jeta un œil au réveil, il leur restait environ une heure avant de devoir aller travailler.

_Francis ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il faut qu'on se lève pour aller au travail.

Un Pritchard très ensommeillé laissa échapper un petit grognement et releva la tête.

_Hein ? Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

_Il est huit heure.

_Merde !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il sauta hors du lit pour rassembler ses vêtements.

_La douche est par là, lui dit Adam en désignant la salle de bain.

_Merci, marmonna Pritchard en récupérant son boxer sur le moniteur de l'ordinateur.

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain en trébuchant au passage sur un fusil d'assaut.

_Bordel, Jensen !

Adam s'assit et se frotta le visage. Il parvint à s'extraire hors du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une séance de sexe bestiale ça creuse !

Il était accoudé au comptoir, en train de manger un bol de Crunchy Pirate, quand un Pritchard encore humide de sa douche émergea de la chambre, tentant de garder son équilibre tandis qu'il enfilait une chaussette.

_Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? demanda Adam.

Il n'était pas très sûr de la conduite à tenir le lendemain matin avec son coup d'un soir. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était hors circuit, mais bon, un petit déjeuner lui paraissait un bon début. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Pritchard en savait beaucoup plus que lui sur le savoir vivre en société.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de déjeuner, rétorqua Pritchard, le visage rouge et les sourcils froncés. Je dois aller au bureau, il faut que je finisse ce que j'étais en train de faire quand quelqu'un est venu me distraire.

Et il se rua hors de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Adam resta là, mastiquant consciencieusement ses céréales. Bien, ce n'était pas non plus le pire lendemain matin qu'il ait connu.

* * *

Malik était sur le chemin de son bureau lorsqu'elle vit Pritchard se presser vers les portes de Sarif Industries, l'air d'avoir été secoué dans tous les sens. Naturellement, cela piqua sa curiosité.

Pritchard s'installait à son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Malik entra.

_Bonjour, Pritchard, dit-elle chaleureusement.

_Malik ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

_Oh, rien, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. C'est juste rare de vous voir arriver aussi tard. Tout va bien ?

_Merci de votre sollicitude, mais tout va pour le mieux, répondit Pritchard sur un ton irrité. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il dissimula son visage rougissant derrière l'écran. Malik l'observa attentivement : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, son pull-over était à l'envers et son visage était rouge. Elle eut un demi sourire.

_Et, sinon, comment va Jensen ce matin ?

_Il va b…

Pritchard s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et regarda Malik, la bouche grande ouverte. Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit.

_C…comment ?

Malik lui parla de la conversation qu'elle avait eue au bar avec Jensen. Pritchard grogna et se massa les tempes. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que ça se sache.

_Et puis, le suçon est aussi un bon indice, dit Malik en désignant la chair tuméfiée sur le cou de Pritchard que ne cachait pas totalement son col.

La main de Pritchard se porta automatiquement à son cou. _Enfoiré de Jensen._

_Dooonc, vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Malik.

_Non… Je ne sais pas. Parce qu'on devrait ?

Malik haussa les sourcils.

_Vous n'avez pas discuté des termes de votre relation ?

_Nous n'avons pas de relation, c'était juste du sexe, répondit-il, indigné.

_Bon, mais vous devriez au moins en parler sinon ça risque de devenir gênant, conseilla Malik.

Pritchard roula des yeux mais hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

_Bien, soupira-t-il. Maintenant, retournez bosser et arrêtez de m'ennuyer.

_Ok, Ok, Monsieur Grognon, gloussa Malik. Mais, vous devez bien admettre que votre nouveau look vous va mieux !

Pritchard la regarda comme si elle était folle, il était bien conscient de ne ressembler à rien.

_Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Malik ? demanda-t-il.

_Vous souriez. Allez, à plus, dit-elle en disparaissant par la porte.

Pritchard en demeura bouche-bée. _Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il regarda son reflet sur l'écran noir du moniteur. Les rides d'expressions sur son front étaient à peine visibles et les coins de sa bouche étaient légèrement relevés, juste assez pour lui donner un air aimable. _Enfoiré de Jensen._

* * *

Adam arriva au travail avec un une légère appréhension due à la pile de paperasses en retard et par cet étrange sentiment de chaleur lui-même causé par ce qui l'avait distrait de ladite paperasse. Cette seconde émotion devait prédominer puisque Cindy, la sympathique réceptionniste, le remarqua tout de suite.

_Bonjour Monsieur Jensen, le salua-t-elle tandis qu'il passait devant son bureau. Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

_Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis un sale enfoiré le reste du temps ?

_Oh, non, je veux dire qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez l'air… heuuu..

Adam décida de sortir la pauvre jeune fille de son embarras et lui offrit un petit sourire.

_Du calme, je plaisantais. Bonne journée, Cindy, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Malik l'y attendait.

_J'ai vu Pritchard ce matin, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

Adam se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

_Et ?

_Oh rien, je m'inquiétais juste pour vous deux, des fois que les choses deviennent gênantes.

Adam grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il dirait à Pritchard la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

_Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes, Faridah. Ce n'est rien de bien important. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nos rapports professionnels pouvaient en souffrir.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogatif mais ne dit rien.

_Oh et, mais je n'ai probablement pas besoin de te demander ça, mais si tu pouvais éviter de parler de tout ça…

_Mes lèvres sont scellées, répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de partir.

Adam laissa échapper un long soupir.

_Oh, j'ai failli oublier, dit Malik en repassant la tête par la porte, Pritchard a dit qu'il voulait te voir dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner.

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Tu verras bien…

Et elle disparut.

* * *

À une heure pile, Adam prit la direction du bureau de Pritchard. Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Il venait juste de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était censé se comporter avec Pritchard maintenant. Ses propres mots, adressés à Malik, lui revinrent : « Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes ». Prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa à la porte.

Un « Quoi ? » exaspéré lui parvint depuis l'autre côté. Pritchard semblait toujours aussi heureux de recevoir de la visite. Adam ouvrit la porte.

_Oh, Jensen, s'exclama Pritchard, soudain tendu.

_Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Adam, l'air de rien.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Pritchard, un peu confus.

Adam leva un sourcil.

_Mais Malik m'a dit que vous…

Il venait de comprendre. Sacrée Malik, toujours à fourrer son nez partout. Il poursuivit :

_... Oh. Umm, rien en fait. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Il se retournait pour partir quand Pritchard l'interpella.

_Attendez, Jensen. En fait, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais discuter avec vous.

_Bien.

De toute les personnes au monde, Pritchard était bien la dernière avec laquelle il aurait pensé avoir « une discussion ».

_Donc… umm… la nuit dernière… c'était… hé bien… Le truc c'est que…

_Besoin d'un dictionnaire, Francis ?

Pritchard croisa les bras et se renfrogna.

_Écoutez, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment mener ce genre de conversation. Ce n'est pas une situation dont j'ai l'habitude !

_Oh, en fait je croyais que vous étiez juste très mauvais sur le plan social en général, répondit sardoniquement Adam.

_Très drôle. Bien, puisque vous êtes un expert en relations, pourquoi ne pas vous charger de cette conversation ? rétorqua Pritchard.

Adam soupira.

_Bien…. Umm. Vous allez bien ?

_Bon Dieu, Jensen. Je ne suis pas une adolescente qui vient de se faire dépuceler !

_Bon, et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Je ne suis pas non plus vraiment habitué à ce genre de ch…

_Désolé. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

Adam et Frank sursautèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur l'encadrement de porte où Jim de la compta était planté, un laptop coincé sous le bras.

_Non, non, dit Pritchard en essayant de se recomposer une façade professionnelle. Que voulez-vous ?

_Il y a un problème avec mon portable. J'ai besoin que vous le répariez, dit-il.

_Pas mon boulot, souffla Pritchard. Allez voir la maintenance.

_Pourtant, c'est vous le geek !

_Non, je ne suis pas « le geek », je suis le responsable de la Sécurité Informatique, le corrigea Pritchard en pianotant impatiemment sur son bureau.

_Vous ne pouvez pas au moins y regarder ? J'ai plein de travail aujourd'hui, demanda Jim avec arrogance.

Adam pouvait sentir arriver une splendide saillie à la sauce Francis Wendell Pritchard et décida de se retirer.

_Je vous laisse terminer, murmura-t-il.

_Attendez une minute, Jensen, demanda Pritchard avec autorité. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous.

Le ton de sa voix figea Adam sur place. Le comportement de Pritchard avait basculé du grincheux un peu puéril au dominant impérieux. Adam sentit l'excitation le gagner.

_C'est un problème de sécurité ? s'informa Pritchard.

_Quoi ?

_Le problème que vous avez avec votre ordinateur, c'est une faille de sécurité ? répéta Pritchard, juste assez lentement pour paraître condescendant.

_Umm, en fait je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand j'essaye d'aller sur internet, ça n'arrête pas de me dire « pas de connexion disponible », dit Jim, vaguement conscient d'être sur le point de se prendre une volée de bois vert.

_Avez vous vérifié que le wifi était actif ?

_Comment est-ce que vous faites ça ?

Pritchard ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

_Sortez de mon bureau et allez ennuyer les techniciens de la maintenance avec votre incompétence !

L'homme sembla complètement sidéré l'espace d'une seconde avant que la colère ne lui rougisse les joues.

_Vous ne pouvez pas me parler comme ça !

Pritchard se leva et traversa la pièce.

_Je viens juste de le faire, répondit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Il resta debout un moment, tremblant de colère et maudissant mentalement le crétin arrogant qu'était Jim de la compta. Adam, quant à lui, était toujours là, les bras croisés, arborant un sourire en coin. Pritchard était plutôt drôle en mode _Geek en Furie_.

Pritchard regarda Adam.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? siffla-t-il.

_Vous.

Et juste comme ça, Pritchard sembla entièrement se détendre. Adam poursuivit :

_Nous n'aurons visiblement pas la paix pour parler ici. Allons déjeuner.

_Bien, soupira Pritchard.

En passant à la réception, ils demandèrent à Cindy de prendra les messages qu'ils pourraient recevoir pendant leur absence.

_Oh, et Cindy ? l'interpella Pritchard alors qu'ils partaient. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je vous ai dit l'autre fois…

Cindy lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement. Bon appétit, Monsieur Pritchard, Monsieur Jensen.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Adam questionna Pritchard du regard.

_Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par là ?

Pritchard eut l'air gêné.

_En fait, je l'ai plus ou moins fait pleurer.

_Vraiment ? Allons, Francis… se moqua Adam.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès. C'était au moment où nous avions perdu le contact avec vous. C'était vraiment stressant comme période… Et elle m'a souhaité une bonne journée. J'ai un peu dérapé...

Un sourire en coin apparut de nouveau sur les lèvres d'Adam.

_Vous vous inquiétiez à ce point pour moi, Francis ?

_La ferme, Jensen.

* * *

Après avoir commandé des sandwichs et du café à emporter au coffee shop du coin, Adam et Frank se promenèrent dans les rues dévastées par les émeutes. Ces derniers jours, l'atmosphère de la ville était aussi sombre et morose que le ciel. Les policiers étaient toujours sur la brèche en nombre, à l'affut du moindre signe de trouble, tandis que de pauvres employés municipaux balayaient en ronchonnant les débris laissés par les émeutes. Et, au milieu de tout ce chaos, deux hommes se débattaient pour tenter d'exprimeur leurs pensées.

Ils trouvèrent un banc isolé où s'asseoir. Ils s'y arrêtèrent un moment pour y manger leurs sandwichs.

_On ne peut pas laisser ce qui s'est passé cette nuit affecter notre travail, dit finalement Pritchard.

_Cela va sans dire, répondit Adam. Et, qu'en est-il des effets sur notre… hum… relation ?

Pritchard s'agita sur le banc, mal à l'aise.

_Vous voulez que nous ayons une relation ?

Adam regarda ailleurs. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la simple idée de coucher avec un homme ne l'avait jamais effleuré, et rien que ça c'était déjà un énorme bond en avant. Il contempla de nouveau Pritchard. Il avait vu cet homme se torde de plaisir sous lui, s'y briser en mille morceaux, et Adam avait aimé ça. Oui, il était attiré par lui, et pas seulement sur le plan sexuel. Avant que tout ceci n'arrive, il avait pris plaisir à leurs joutes verbales, et finalement, ils étaient même devenus amis. Pourtant, le sexe c'était une chose, mais sortir ensemble ? Cela paraissait si étrange.

_Écoutez Pritchard, commença-t-il tout en se faisant l'effet d'un bel enfoiré, je ne pense pas que ça pourrait marcher, si on devait…

Il jeta un œil à Pritchard pour jauger sa réaction. Mais, à sa surprise, il le sentit se relaxer.

_Je comprends… Les relations, c'est pas trop mon truc non plus. Je doute que ça puisse fonctionner.

_Oh, dans ce cas, tout va bien. Alors, on continue juste comme avant ?

_Je pense que ce sera pour le mieux.

Adam se leva.

_Allons, il faut retourner travailler.

* * *

Adam dépassa Malik dans le couloir alors qu'il retournait à son bureau.

_Bien joué, lui-dit-il.

_Je sais, dit-elle, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même. Alors ?

_Alors, quoi ?

_Hé bien, vous sortez ensemble ?

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et maintenant les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre.

Malik secoua la tête, exaspérée.

_Bien, d'accord, si c'est comme ça que vous voyez les choses. Mais je te parie cent crédits que vous finirez ensemble tous les deux.

_Et tu y travailles, répondit Adam.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Adam et Frank reprirent leurs vieilles habitudes. Ils continuaient à travailler ensemble tout en se provoquant et en se chamaillant, même si cela avait un peu perdu de son intérêt. Une fois la tension sexuelle évacuée, ce n'était plus aussi drôle.

Pour autant, toute tension sexuelle n'avait pas été complètement dispersée. Après tout, Adam était toujours un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il s'était surpris à reluquer le cul de Pritchard à plusieurs reprises, et puisqu'il ne passait plus ses journées à tromper la mort, il était privé de son habituel afflux d'adrénaline. Ainsi, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la tension s'accumule de nouveau en lui.

Adam venait de terminer son travail de la journée. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et alluma une cigarette. Il aurait normalement dû sortir pour fumer mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment pour s'en plaindre (à part Pritchard, mais il vivait pratiquement là). Il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises et se détendit tandis que la nicotine se frayait un chemin en lui, lui donnant un sentiment de légèreté. Son boulot, quoi que moins dangereux, n'en demeurait pas moins stressant.

Il repensa aux prédictions de Malik. Bien entendu, il la croyait folle. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation avec qui que ce soit, la blessure laissée par Megan était toujours vive, d'autant qu'elle avait été rouverte récemment. Ça lui prendrait sûrement un moment avant qu'il puisse de nouveau confier son cœur à quelqu'un. Non que ça l'ennuie vraiment, il s'était habitué à sa propre compagnie et à s'occuper de ses besoins. Tout en sachant que c'était toujours plus agréable de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger.

Cette nuit avec Pritchard ne cessait de lui revenir en tête : son corps mince et pâle se tordant de plaisir sous lui, son cul ferme s'agitant sous son nez, suppliant d'être pilonné, ses cris d'extase quand il avait joui…

Un morceau de cendres chuta sur le bureau depuis la cigarette oubliée par Adam. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées. C'était ridicule, il était un adulte, pas un adolescent libidineux. Une demie érection lui apprit que son corps n'était pas cet avis. Rentrer chez lui dans cet état risquait de ne pas être très confortable aussi décida-t-il d'attendre que ça passe.

Tandis qu'il attendait, son esprit commença à s'égarer de nouveau. Pritchard portait ce jean ajusté aujourd'hui, ça lui faisait vraiment un cul d'enfer…

_Bordel, Jensen !_ pensa-t-il.

Ça n'était pas fait pour l'aider. Il se leva et quitta son bureau. Il s'en voulait de se laisser distraire par ses pensées. Il était au boulot, bordel. Enfin, ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Il semblait n'y avoir qu'une seule manière de se sortir du pétrin.

Adam rentra directement dans le bureau de Pritchard sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

_Jensen ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler de frapper avant de…

_Ouais, ouais, je sais, Pritchard, le coupa Adam. Bouclez-là un moment et écoutez-moi.

Pritchard sembla un peu désarçonné l'espace d'un instant puis il soupira.

_Allez-y.

_Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord et tout, mais il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de nous envoyer en l'air à l'occasion, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que v…

Adam fut coupé par un Pritchard qui le heurta de plein fouet, lancé à toute vitesse depuis l'autre bout de la pièce pour l'entraîner dans un baiser renversant, littéralement. Adam tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa tête le heurtant dans un crack sonore, auquel s'ajouta l'impact de Pritchard atterrissant sur lui et chassant tout l'air de ses poumons. Mais il s'en foutait. Son attention était fixée sur les mains de Pritchard qui s'employaient à libérer leurs érections grandissantes. Adam se redressa sur une main tandis que l'autre allait agripper la queue de cheval de Pritchard pour l'entraîner dans un baiser agressif, un baiser brûlant où s'entrechoquaient leurs dents et leurs langues.

Un son, à mi chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement, s'échappa de la gorge d'Adam quand des doigts minces s'enroulèrent autour de sa queue et commencèrent à en caresser toute la longueur, avec une petite pression à chaque fois qu'ils remontaient. La main d'Adam remonta sur la cuisse de Pritchard jusqu'à venir caresser ses fesses. Oh, comme il avait désiré agripper ce petit cul ferme. Pritchard gémit tout en essayant désespérément d'étouffer sa voix.

_Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi silencieux, le taquina Adam.

_Il y a peut-être encore du monde dans le bâtiment.

_Je pense que tes grognements, c'est un son auquel tout le monde est habitué, répondit sèchement Adam.

_Tu veux des grognements ? Je vais t'en donner des grognements !

Pritchard gronda et se retourna un peu, de manière à ce que leurs érections se touchent. Ils les attrapa alors à deux mains et commença à remuer des hanches tout en utilisant ses paumes pour les masturber de concert.

_Mmnngh !

Ce son s'échappa de la bouche d'Adam tandis qu'il se laissait retomber sur le sol, perdu dans la myriade de sensations qui s'était emparée de son corps : la friction de deux queues douces et pourtant dures l'une contre l'autre, ce sentiment de picotement quand leurs testicules se heurtaient, et cette sublime odeur, mélange de sueur et liquide séminal. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour jouir de concert, se répandant partout sur les doigts de Pritchard et sur leurs sexes.

Pritchard se sentait incroyablement fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Adam. Il contempla son visage rougi et ses lèvres ouvertes. Puis il se dégagea et se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté de lui.

_Mouchoirs, tiroir du haut, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler.

Adam étendit le bras et récupéra les mouchoirs.

Après s'être essuyés, Pritchard se releva d'un bond, réajusta ses vêtements et balança sans plus de cérémonie :

_Ok, maintenant barrez-vous, Jensen.

Adam, qui était en train de se rajuster, jeta un regard de surprise à Pritchard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il espérait un baiser d'adieu ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était un peu rude, même pour Pritchard.

_Je ne vous voyez pourtant pas comme le genre de mec qui s'envoie en l'air et « au revoir, merci », dit Adam sèchement.

_J'ai du travail à finir et vous m'avez assez distrait comme ça, dit Pritchard alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur sa tâche.

C'était clair qu'ils en resteraient là pour la nuit.

_Bien, dit Adam en ouvrant la porte pour partir, mais la prochaine fois, je te renverserai sur ce bureau pour te donner une vraie raison d'être distrait.

_Cette fois-là, je te laisserai faire.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**Pour la prochaine trad, j'hésite à me remettre à Horizon (sur AO3) ou à lancer un autre one-shot un peu plus long sur Mass Effect. J'ai lu du "Supernatural" sympa aussi, mais l'auteur n'a pas encore répondu à ma demande de trad T_T**

**En tout cas, à bientôt !**


	3. La prochaine fois

Pas mal d'attente du côté de l'auteur, et beaucoup de retard de ma part. Enfin bref. La suite de cette trad. Enjoy.

PS : la fic n'est toujours pas terminée.

* * *

_OK, tout le monde. Je sais que les derniers jours ont été rudes, mais on ne peut pas laisser les manifestants nous avoir.

Sarif se tenait au bout de la table de conférence, ses mains sur les hanches, observant les visages maussades de ses subordonnés.

_Adam et son équipe bossent toute la journée pour assurer la sécurité du bâtiment et des employés.

Adam était posé au fond de son siège, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était reconnaissant pour les lunettes de soleil intégrées à son visage, car elles masquaient le fait que ses yeux ne cessaient de se fermer tous seuls. Sarif ne plaisantait pas quand il disait « toute la journée », et cela n'arrangeait rien que la réunion mensuelle des Chefs de Département soit un des aspects les plus fastidieux de son job. Sans Malik qui lui filait un coup sous la table de temps en temps, il se serait très certainement endormi.

_La sécurité du bâtiment est parfaite, mais qu'en est-il des navettes ? demanda le responsable du marketing. Les rues ne sont pas vraiment sûres en ce moment.

_Je sais, je sais, vous avez raison, soupira Sarif. Croyez-moi, la sécurité de mes employés est ma priorité, mais il est aussi capital que nous accumulions aussi peu de contretemps que possible. C'est une période vraiment cruciale pour nous, nous devons prouver au public que les implants cybernétiques sont la prochaine étape de l'évolution humaine ! Si nous reculons face à la menace, comment les gens sont-ils supposés avoir foi en nous ?

Il étendit la main, comme s'il les suppliait de lui donner raison.

Le chef du marketing rétorqua.

_Mais si nous les ignorons, comment pouvons-nous savoir que nous sommes en sécurité ? Nous nous souvenons tous de la précédente attaque. Combien d'autres personnes doivent mourir ? Peut-être que le Dr Reed avait raison de déserter…

Il fit machine arrière en réalisant de quelle manière Adam s'était redressé dans sa chaise et le fixait désormais. Il se racla la gorge en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

_Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, dit Adam en appuyant sur chaque mot.

La pièce retomba dans le silence et quelques personnes s'agitèrent inconfortablement dans leurs sièges. Ils savaient tous que c'était une mauvaise idée d'évoquer Megan en face d'Adam. Pritchard regarda Adam alors qu'il se réinstallait. Il n'aimait pas non plus voir Megan revenir sur le tapis. Ça lui causait toujours un petit pincement dans la poitrine de voir à quel point elle pouvait encore affecter Adam.

Sarif commença à arpenter la pièce, clairement déstabilisé.

_Écoutez, toutes les précautions ont été prises. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça la dernière fois, Dieu nous pardonne, mais nous serons prêts pour la prochaine. Et pour ce qui est de la sécurité des navettes, j'organiserai des transports pour chacun d'entre vous quand les rues seront trop dangereuses. Faridah, vous pensez pouvoir gérer ça ?

_Pas de problème, patron, répliqua Malik.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce était toujours pesante, mais tout le monde maugréa plus ou moins son assentiment.

_Excellent, dit Sarif qui s'était un peu redressé. Maintenant, nous en arrivons à la question de la cyber sécurité… Frank, c'est à vous.

Pritchard se leva.

_En préambule, je voudrais appuyer à nouveau sur l'importance de ne pas télécharger de _contenu sensible_. Bien entendu, je ne vise personne en particulier.

Alors qu'il disait cela, il fixa de manière assez précise une poignée de ses collègues qui évitèrent rapidement son regard.

_Notre réseau a subi pas mal d'attaques. Je suis certain que vous êtes au courant qu'une de nos publicités a récemment été hackée, alors nous devons vraiment être prudents. Suivez simplement les consignes que je vous ai envoyées par mail et tout devrait bien se passer.

Il y eut des soupirs et des yeux levés au ciel de la part de collègues mécontents. Pritchard était sur leur dos depuis un moment à propos de ces questions.

Les ignorant, Pritchard poursuivit.

_Secondo, j'ai réussi à rassembler quelques informations à propos de Purity First et…

Adam se racla la gorge plutôt bruyamment. Pritchard lui dédia un regard irrité.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que notre Chef de la Sécurité et moi avons réunis quelques informations à propos de Purity First et il semblerait qu'ils aient de nouveaux leaders.

Sarif hocha la tête gravement.

_Une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

_Juste des rumeurs, rien de concret pour le moment, dit Adam. Mais il y a un nom qui revient souvent : Kain.

Sarif se frotta le front avant de froncer les sourcils.

_Il faut trouver une solution rapidement. Adam, Frank, je veux que vous travailliez en binôme là-dessus. Le futur de la compagnie est en jeu, alors il faut éclaircir le pourquoi du comment. Ça fait mal au cul, mais je sais que vous irez au fond des choses…

Malik manqua de laisser échapper une bordée de gloussements, mais elle les camoufla promptement par une quinte de toux. Adam la fusilla du regard sous ses verres fumés et Pritchard lui lança un regard de travers.

_Tout va bien, Faridah ? demanda Sarif.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse mais garda la main devant sa bouche pour couvrir son sourire. Sarif reprit.

_OK, c'était juste pour faire une piqûre de rappel. Je veux simplement que tout le monde se souvienne de rester vigilant et de rapporter tout problème immédiatement. Vous faites tous du bon boulot.

Quand la pièce fut vide, Malik adressa un regard complice à Adam.

_Je vais tellement gagner ce pari, le taquina-t-elle.

_Malik… dit Adam sur un ton d'avertissement.

Elle ricana avant de s'éloigner. Adam soupira et se frotta le visage. Il commençait à regretter de lui avoir parlé.

Pritchard le dépassa avec brusquerie.

_Venez, Jenson. On a du boulot, dit-il brusquement.

_Oui, Monsieur, répondit Adam, sarcastique.

Pritchard le dévisagea mais ne dit rien tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en silence vers le Labo Technique.

WWW

À son arrivée dans le bureau, Adam avait à peine passé la porte qu'elle fut claquée derrière lui. Il ne le prit pas personnellement. Les gens évitaient Pritchard ces derniers temps, et ce pour de bonnes raisons. Les tentatives de piratage du réseau, quoique mineures, l'avaient agacé au plus haut point. Il aurait fallu plus qu'un pack de six Hot Devil, un paquet de clopes et une branlette pour le calmer à l'instant T.

Pritchard s'assit à son bureau et se prit la tête à deux mains. Adam, lui, se posa au fond du canapé et croisa les bras. Il regarda Pritchard tracer des cercles sur ses tempes avec tant de force qu'il paraissait sur le point de se briser le crâne. Adam était habitué à ce que Pritchard soit un connard stressé mais, récemment, il ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien et Adam commençait à se sentir sincèrement inquiet.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'il finisse par le briser.

_C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es rentré chez toi ?

_On s'en tape, rétorqua Pritchard.

Adam fronça les sourcils mais décida que le mieux était de ne pas insister.

_OK, alors, comment on procède ?

Pritchard se redressa avec tant de force que sa chaise tomba en arrière avant de traverser la pièce.

_On trouve comment ils ont hacké ce putain de réseau et on s'assure que ça n'arrive plus !

Adam l'observa calmement. C'était un tout nouveau niveau de rage. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage exténué, et son teint jaunâtre. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et cernés de larges cercles sombres. Il avait aussi perdu du poids récemment, ce qu'Adam trouvait inquiétant puisqu'il ne pesait déjà pas bien lourd à la base.

_Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

_Peut-être. Je sais plus, répondit Pritchard avec un geste de dédain.

_C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi ? poursuivit Adam.

_On pourrait se concentrer sur notre job ? rétorqua Pritchard entre ses dents serrées.

_Quand es-tu rentré pour la dernière fois ?

_Bordel de merde, concentre-toi, Jensen ! aboya Pritchard.

Adam commençait à s'agacer, mais il savait que ça n'était pas la peine de monter au front, alors il serra les mâchoires et tâcha de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

_OK, récapitulons ce que nous savons. Il est impossible que quelqu'un ait hacké le système sans avoir recours à des augmentations cérébrales avancées.

_Exact, mais je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi cette information nous aide maintenant, dit Pritchard avec brusquerie.

Adam relâcha un long et profond soupir.

_Hé bien, ça voudrait dire qu'ils reçoivent une aide extérieure, ou que quelqu'un dans leur organisation est un hypocrite.

_Oh, bravo. Super boulot d'enquête ! On n'a plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un avec des implants cérébraux. Ça réduit vraiment le champ, dit Pritchard, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasme.

La patience d'Adam s'évaporait rapidement.

_C'est un début, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelques progrès supplémentaires si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme un connard condescendant et apportais quelque chose de constructif à la conversation.

_Moi, condescendant ?

Pritchard semblait outré.

_Et qu'en est-il de toi ? À te comporter comme ma mère ou un truc du genre ?

_Hé bien, _excuse-moi _de m'inquiéter pour ta santé. Je pensais qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse.

_J'ai pas besoin de ton inquiétude, Jensen. Je suis un grand garçon, bordel.

_Alors, cesse de te comporter comme un gosse, gronda Adam.

_J'essaye juste de me mettre à ton niveau, rétorqua Pritchard.

_Tu sais quoi, Pritchard ? aboya finalement Adam. Tu peux aller te faire foutre parce que j'en ai fini avec toi.

_ Oh, pendant que je m'occupe du reste, quoi !

_Non, je le pense vraiment. Je vais mener ma propre enquête à partir de maintenant.

Adam quitta la pièce comme une furie avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Les gens dans le couloir qui avaient écouté restèrent figés comme des lapins pris dans la lumière des phares et évitèrent de se regarder. Au moins, Adam était sûr que personne ne viendrait l'emmerder pour le reste de la journée.

WWW

Adam jeta un œil à la pendule de son ordinateur. Il était 23 heures 15. Il soupira bruyamment et se frotta les yeux. Chaque piste qu'il avait suivie ce jour-là l'avait mené à une impasse. C'était comme de chasser des fantômes. Aussi dur qu'il essaye, quoi qu'il donne de lui-même, ça ne semblait jamais suffisant. Il se demanda même pourquoi il continuait. Il serait si facile de raccrocher, déménager à la campagne, mener une petite vie tranquille, peut-être même avoir un nouveau chien…

Il pensa à toutes ces choses, et à d'autres. Pourquoi était-il toujours là ?

Après l'attaque, rester dans le coin était une forme de vengeance, pour Megan. Il n'avait même plus cette raison-là. Il avait bien quelques amis ici. Il y avait Malik et Pritchard (même s'il se demandait sérieusement parfois pourquoi il considérait ce dernier comme un ami). À part eux, il n'était pas vraiment proche de qui que ce soit.

Il pensa de nouveau à une petite maison dans l'arrière-pays avec un chien, et il se demanda s'il pourrait vraiment se satisfaire de ce genre de vie. En regardant son parcours, on pourrait facilement penser qu'il cherchait à dessein les ennuis. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Après tout, il avait choisi de s'inscrire à l'école de police, il avait choisi de rejoindre une équipe du SWAT, il avait choisi de risquer sa vie encore et encore pour Sarif Industries il avait même choisi de coucher avec la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Deux fois.

Peut-être qu'il n'était simplement pas fait pour la tranquillité. Durant les six mois où il avait été sur la touche, il s'était senti si engourdi et inutile. Il avait besoin d'action et de danger pour se sentir vivant. C'était seulement en combattant au nom de quelque chose qu'il ressentait des émotions, et c'était cette passion qui le faisait se sentir vraiment humain.

Ses pensées mélancoliques furent interrompues quand un mouvement sur l'écran de sécurité attira son attention. C'était juste Pritchard. Seul. Se dirigeant vers la cafétéria vide…

C'était le moment de sentir à nouveau humain…

WWW

Pritchard se tenait comme un zombie à côté de la machine à café, regardant sa tasse se remplir. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis trois jours et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis trois semaines. À ce stade, son sang devait se composer à 82% de café. Il avait passé tellement de temps à fixer des lignes de code, qu'elles semblaient imprimées sur ses rétines.

Quand le réseau avait été hacké, il avait pris ça comme une insulte personnelle. C'était un des plus gros coups que sa fierté ait jamais encaissé. Il savait que ça n'était pas aussi dramatique que ça aurait pu l'être. Seules leurs publicités avaient été atteintes, remplacées par la propagande de Purity First, et quelques données mineures avaient été corrompues.

Rien d'important n'avait été endommagé ou volé, mais le fait que quiconque puisse s'infiltrer à quelque niveau que ce soit, puisse franchir _ses défenses_, le rendait malade. Il avait envoyé bouler tous ceux qui le prenaient à rebrousse-poil, ce qui était plutôt facile ces derniers jours. En temps normal, il ne se soucierait pas de voir ses mots affecter ses collègues, ou de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Mais en temps normal, il n'était pas aussi hargneux.

Il se sentait mal quant à la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées un peu plus tôt avec Adam. Oui, leur relation était au mieux houleuse, mais tout ce qu'Adam avait fait était de s'inquiéter pour lui, et Pritchard l'avait envoyé paître.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'imposante ombre qui apparut sur le mur en face de lui. Il sursauta quand une froide main métallique le bâillonna. Son bras fut agrippé et bloqué derrière son dos. Il se débattit en vain contre la prise de fer, momentanément désorienté et paniqué. Le soudain rush d'adrénaline réveilla son cerveau. Puis il réalisa de qui il s'agissait et il cessa de se débattre. La main sur sa bouche s'envola.

_On est _la prochaine fois_, Francis, gronda Adam.

_Jensen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous…

Il se figea en sentant l'érection d'Adam se presser contre lui.

Dès qu'il cessa de se débattre, Adam le contourna pour lui faire face et le plaqua contre le comptoir. Le son de leurs respirations lourdes résonnait dans la pièce silencieuse. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent comme ceux d'animaux sauvages prêts à se lancer dans un vicieux combat. Ils se fixaient pour savoir qui flancherait en premier. Les émotions explosaient en eux comme des produits chimiques volatiles. Aucun d'eux ne savait s'il voulait frapper l'autre ou l'embrasser.

Cette bataille de regards aurait pu durer des jours ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et le savaient. La langue de Pritchard émergea quand il vint se lécher les lèvres un appât pour dire « viens et prends ». Adam en comprit le sens et les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent en un petit sourire, comme pour dire « c'est toi qui va prendre ».

En un instant, la tension s'effondra et Adam attrapa Pritchard par le revers de sa veste pour l'attirer contre lui. Dans le même temps, Pritchard agrippa Adam par les cheveux et attira sa tête pour un baiser. Leurs visages se heurtèrent et un _clack _retentit quand leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une passion sauvage langues et dents, suçant et mordant.

Leurs mains agrippaient les vêtements et les cheveux de l'autre tandis qu'ils se battaient pour la domination. Adam, bien sûr, était le plus fort des deux et n'eut aucun mal à repousser Pritchard sur une des tables qui craqua sous l'impact.

Pritchard enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses mains glissèrent à l'arrière du pantalon d'Adam pour agripper ce cul qui aurait rendu Adonis jaloux.

_Je pensais que tu en avais terminé avec moi ? Et maintenant tu me prends sur une table ? décide-toi, Jensen, dit insolemment Pritchard.

_Tourne toi !

Adam avec grondé l'ordre. Aussi excité soit-il, il avait toujours la rage contre cet arrogant bâtard.

Pritchard afficha une moue entendue et l'embrassa de nouveau, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure quand il s'écarta avant de s'exécuter. Il se retourna de manière à se pencher, le haut de son corps reposant sur la table et prêt pour la rude baise qui allait s'ensuivre.

Adam déboucla sa ceinture d'une main. De l'autre, il abaissa juste assez le pantalon de Pritchard pour exposer son cul. Il glissa sa main dans son boxer pour libérer sa douloureuse érection et la frotter entre ces deux globes pâles et fermes.

_Tu penses que tu peux la prendre à sec ? demanda-t-il.

_Vas-tu donc t'y mettre avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne ? rétorqua Pritchard.

Adam sourit et s'aligna sur sa cible. Il était tellement tenté par l'idée de simplement s'y enfouir, de toutes ses forces, mais c'était le genre de truc qu'il ne ferait pas. À la place, il tira la tête de Pritchard en arrière grâce à sa queue de cheval et, de son autre main, il poussa ses froids doigts métalliques dans la bouche de son partenaire.

_Suce, ordonna-t-il.

Pritchard fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Il lécha les doigts pour les rendre glissants et humides. Pendant ce temps, Adam caressa son érection jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que son gland commence à suinter du liquide. Il le frotta contre le cul de Pritchard jusqu'à ce que le petit trou plissé soit bien moite. Puis il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Pritchard et les ficha dans son cul. Pritchard mordit sa lèvre pour étouffer le cri qui tentait de s'en échapper.

Adam se pencha sur lui pour murmurer malicieusement à son oreille.

_Vas-tu la fermer avant que quelqu'un ne nous entende ?

_Va te faire, Jensen.

Adam gloussa doucement. Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa queue. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand il sentit la chaleur l'envelopper. Il commença en adoptant un rythme doux, bougeant doucement pour donner à Pritchard le temps de s'ajuster.

_C'est ce que tu peux faire de mieux? se moqua Pritchard.

Adam s'immobilisa. Il en avait terminé avec ces conneries. Il agrippa par la queue de cheval.

_Bien, grogna-t-il. Tu veux faire ça à la dure, on va faire ça à la dure.

Il recula jusqu'à ce que seule la pointe de sa queue demeure enfouie, puis il le percuta. Il recommença encore et encore, augmentant la vitesse et la force de ses poussées. C'était comme d'être baisé par un marteau piqueur.

Les os iliaques de Pritchard cognèrent contre la table qui tremblait mollement sous la force de chaque coup. Il allait lui rester quelques bleus intéressants. Il attrapa le bord de la table dans une tentative désespérée de se stabiliser. Il était très à l'étroit dans son jean du fait de l'érection qui y grandissait. Le tissu de ses sous-vêtements frottait contre elle. C'était une friction suffisante pour maintenir son excitation mais pas assez pour le faire basculer. Ce qui était délicieusement frustrant.

_Allez, Jensen. Baise-moi plus fort !

Heureux d'obéir, Adam s'enfouit plus profondément en lui. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Pritchard et fut étouffé alors qu'il mordait la manche de son pull-over. Il avait l'impression de prendre feu. Son anneau brûlait sous le violent assaut dont il était victime.

Le monde tout autour d'Adam se désintégra jusqu'à ce que la seule réalité demeure ce cul chaud et étroit. Le désir brut le possédait tellement qu'il ne se souciait absolument pas des craquements retentissants de la pauvre table. N'importe qui pourrait entendre et se précipiter pour voir ce qui se passait, mais il s'en foutait.

Son orgasme le prit par surprise. Cela se produisit si soudainement et avec tant de force qu'il s'effondra sur le dos de Pritchard, complètement vidé. Malheureusement, ce fut le coup de grâce pour cette pauvre table. Elle céda sous le poids des deux hommes qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Adam jura fortement à l'impact et Pritchard laissa échapper a glapissement choqué quand il s'écrasa entre une pile de débris mobiliers et un cyborg d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Adam roula souplement sur le côté et rajusta son pantalon. Frank resta sur le sol, grognant de douleur. Adam savait que le bruit allait forcément attirer l'attention de son équipe de sécurité. Il devait agir rapidement. Il agrippa Pritchard par le bras et le remit sur ses pieds.

_Merde, aïe ! Doucement, se plaignit-il.

_Tu veux être pris ? siffla Adam en fixant les vêtements de Pritchard.

_Comment on est censé expliquer…

Pritchard fut coupé par un membre de l'équipe de sécurité d'Adam qui surgit à la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que…

Le regard médusé de l'homme allait d'Adam à Pritchard, à la table, au café répandu sur le sol, puis revint à nouveau sur Adam et Pritchard.

_Boss, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_La table s'est effondrée, répondit Adam d'une voix calme et posée.

_Je peux voir ça, mais… pourquoi s'est-elle effondrée ?

Il détaillait les marques sur leurs peaux et les vêtements fripés avec suspicion.

_Hé bien…

Adam manquait de mots. Heureusement, Pritchard rattrapa la balle au bond.

_Son bras avait un bug mineur, rien de grave, dit-il aussi nonchalamment qu'il put considérant ses douleurs.

_Ça, c'est un bug mineur ? demanda le garde, fixant le désastre avec une horreur non feinte.

_Oui, y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je peux réparer ça en cinq minutes. Allez, Jensen. Il faudrait mieux qu'on aille voir ça.

_Uugh, ouais. Voyez à faire nettoyer ce bordel, ordonna Adam à son subordonné.

_Oui, Monsieur, soupira le garde.

Il n'avait pas complètement gobé cette histoire, mais il décida que le mieux était de rester en dehors de ça.

WWW

Adam aida Pritchard à retourner à son bureau. Il n'avait subi aucun dommage permanent, mais il semblait avoir très mal. Il gémit une paire de fois et Adam sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'assaillir à chacune d'elles.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement le labo technique, Pritchard se laissa prudemment tomber sur sa chaise pour reprendre son boulot sur le nouveau _firewall _de Sarif Industries.

_Peut-être que tu devrais en rester là ce soir, suggéra Adam.

_J'ai presque fini, répondit Pritchard. J'aimerais bien voir ces bâtards essayer de passer celui-là !

Adam fit le tour pour jeter un œil aux écrans. Dans l'ensemble, le code semblait plutôt béton, mais il nota quelques petites erreurs çà et là. Ça n'était pas le genre de Pritchard de faire des bourdes de programmation aussi basiques. Adam décida qu'il était vraiment temps pour lui de dormir.

Gentiment, il releva Pritchard de sa chaise. Celui-ci essaya de protester mais Adam rétorqua fermement.

_Je peux finir ça. Toi, tu dors. Maintenant.

Pritchard abandonna toute résistante, trop vanné pour ça. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et laissa Adam le guider jusqu'au canapé pour l'y allonger. Il s'endormit instantanément.

Adam le regard pendant un moment. Toute cette histoire l'avait considérablement vieilli mais, maintenant qu'il se reposait, son visage s'adoucissait, débarrassé des rides profondes qui avaient déformé ses traits. Il commençait enfin à reprendre figure humaine.

Adam retira son manteau et le plaça prudemment sur lui. Sans y penser, il tendit la main et caressa délicatement son front avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait et d'arrêter.

Il passa l'heure suivante à finir le code. Quand ce fut fait, il sauvegarda son travail et éteignit l'ordinateur. Il soupira, épuisé, et se dressa sur ses pieds.

_Jensen ? marmonna faiblement une voix un peu endormie depuis le canapé.

Adam s'en approcha pour parler.

_Le code est terminé. Tu auras juste à le compiler dans la matinée. Repose-toi un peu, maintenant. Bonne nuit, Pritchard.

Il se retourna pour partir mais fut stoppé par la main de Pritchard qui agrippa son bras.

_Attends, dit-il. Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un con, dernièrement.

_Seulement dernièrement ? plaisanta Adam. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça fait partie de ton charme.

_Je ne savais pas que j'avais du charme, dit Pritchard avec un sourire.

_Tu en as plus que tu ne le crois, répondit doucement Adam. En plus, c'est moi qui devrais être désolé. Comment va ton dos ?

_Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ça va aller, répondit-il, même si Adam pouvait dire en regardant son visage qu'il avait très mal.

Adam farfouilla un moment dans ses poches pour en sortir quelques antidouleurs.

_Tiens, ça devrait aider.

Pritchard tendit la main pour les accepter.

_Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter que tu trimbales des anti-douleurs ?

_Inquiète toi plutôt de toi-même.

Frank souleva le couvercle et en avala deux. Ils étaient puissants et agissaient rapidement. Ses paupières commençaient à nouveau à se fermer.

_Tu peux garder ceux-là, dit Adam. J'en ai d'autres.

_Oui, je sais…

Ça sonnait comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose.

_Honnêtement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le rassura Adam.

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi.

Pritchard articulait à peine.

_Adam… Je…

Il sombra finalement dans le sommeil.

Adam fut saisi d'une envie soudaine de se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais il se retint. Quelque part, cela ne semblait pas bien. C'était étrange qu'il puisse baiser le cul d'un mec sans problème, mais qu'un petit bécot sur son front le mette mal à l'aise. Peut-être que c'était le caractère intime de ce geste.

Il se débattit un moment avec cette pensée, écartelé entre un geste instinctif et sa retenue. Puis il réalisa à quel point il était ridicule. C'était juste un petit baiser sans signification. Ça n'était pas comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose. Non ?

En poussant un soupir résigné, il se pencha et planta le plus léger des baisers sur le front de Pritchard.

_Bonne nuit, Francis.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ^^ Je suis comme vous, j'attends la suite. Bisous à tous.


End file.
